Angel of Death
by Little Kunai
Summary: Jashin commands Hidan to marry a strong kunoichi so he can born inton this world. Temari is the unfortunate victim of the God's plan. But Hidan and Temari also feel a strong attraction. Dark Hida/Tem pairing Rated M for...well it's Hidan-related! Nuff sai
1. Jashin's Command

**Angel of Death**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make money off these fanfics

**Chapter One**

**Jashin's Command**

"HIDAN….." Hidan's eyelids flickered, and he tossed and turned in his bed. "HIDAN…." The quiet voice rumbled through the priest's consciousness like a big cat purring. Hidan opened his eyes, as silver moonbeams flooded the cheap-ass hotel room his fucking miserly partner had picked to stop for the night in. There standing in front of Hidan was a black hooded figure. A pale hand removed the hood and long white hair tumbled around the face. Hidan had never seen him before, yet he would know him anywhere. Hidan was on his knees, trembling with excitement and fear. Only the most devout priests and priestesses had been visited by Jashin Kami-sama.

"HIDAN, MY MOST FAITHFUL SERVANT." The God purred, "I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU." Hidan dared to raise his head, and looked at Jashin. He then realized why he took on the reaper-like form in his rituals. Jashin had the same skeletal markings, in a well-muscled black body. The only difference were the black and gold wings that stretched past the tiny room.

"Yes Jashin-sama, I will do whatever you command." Said Hidan reverently.

"I WANT YOU TO TAKE ON A WIFE." Hidan couldn't hide his surprise.

"A-a wife J-Jashin-sama?" He stuttered. Hidan was shocked. Followers of Jashin were not allowed to take lovers. It was a sin. Jashin looked at the man.

"YES, BY TAKING A STRONG KUNOICHI AS YOUR WIFE, I CAN REINCARNATE HERE ON EARTH, AS THE CHILD BORN OF YOUR UNION." Hidan couldn't believe his ears! He could scarcely believe that he was being asked to undertake on such an important mission for his God. Hidan nodded slowly trembling with joy.

Temari woke up in the middle of the night, she was thirsty and needed to get a drink of water. The sleepy kunoichi wandered downstairs into the kitchen, she had just put the glass in the sink when she saw him! Temari stared, she knew him! It was Hidan! Her quick mind sprang into action trying to remember everything she knew about the insane priest. He was an Akatsuki member. He made human sacrifices to some evil, freaky deity called Jashin! He was immortal, nothing could kill him. He had taken down a strong jinchuuriki, and even then, Temari couldn't help but feel sexually attracted to the dangerous S-Rank criminal. Temari landed a punch that sent Hidan crashing into the refrigerator then she turned and fled! Hidan winced at his broken nose.

"Stupid fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill her!" Hidan snarled angrily. "SHE'S THE ONE HIDAN……" Hidan smiled.

She had to get her brothers out of here! She kicked open Kankuro's door.

"Temari! What the hell?" He growled. Seeing the panicked look on his sister's face, he got out of bed and grabbed Crow, ready for a fight. "Temari! Behind you!" Kankuro warned. Temari was slammed into the wall.

"That was payback you stupid blonde bitch!" Hidan roared.

"What is going on out there?" Gaara demanded flinging open his door, he froze when he saw the intruder. Temari elbowed him, turned around and knocked him to the floor, fracturing his arm in the process. The man laughed like a lunatic and with his scythe landed it into the leg of the fleeing kunoichi, rendering her immobile. He picked her up and stuck a knife near her throat, suddenly Hidan found himself being surrounded by the Kazekage's sand.

"Let her go." Said Gaara giving a death glare to the intruder. To Gaara's shock, the man laughed and hugged Temari close to him. Temari let out a scream of frustration.

"Go right ahead Kazekage motherfucker! By crushing me, you crush your own fucking sister! You can't kill me dumb-ass! I'm immortal, she's not."

Gaara frowned, "Your bluffing." He said quietly, and began to tighten the sand around them both, expecting the man to give in and let Temari go. "_Dammit Gaara! Don't you ever read the bingo books?" _Temari wondered.

"It's Hidan! The immortal Jashin Priest!" Temari screamed when she felt her ribs began to give way. Gaara's eyes widened, and he immediately forced his sand to retreat. Hidan breathed a mental sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he could recover if he was crushed into blood and dust by this fucking freak of a Kazekage, and wouldn't that make his money-grubbing whore of a fucking partner happy as all fucking hell! He smiled suddenly and bit Temari hard, so hard that she bled. Temari clamped her mouth shut, refusing to give the crazy son of a bitch what he wanted. Hidan started backing out with Jashin's captured prize. He grabbed her head and bashed her skull into the wall, effectively knocking her out. He turned and ran off into the night.

Kakuzu yawned and enjoying the silence glanced at his sleeping partner and the woman in his arms. Kakuzu did a double take! Woman in his arms?! Hidan never looked at women, proclaiming sex as a heathen sin and there was a battered, blood-encrusted woman in his arms! His mouth dropped open in shock. She was still breathing which was good he supposed. "_He must want her for one of his rituals. Yeah that's it!" _From the look at his partner's bloodied face and broken nose, she must have put up a hell of a fight! Thought Kakuzu chuckling quietly. Pity that a babe like that would go to waste as one of Hidan's sacrifices. "_Maybe the little hellcat will sleep with me if I set her free? Or give me money?" _Kakuzu got an instant hard onat the thought of being paid a handsome sum to be set free. _"Hell why not have both?" _

Temari woke up to a green-eyed man leering at her, and a hard-on almost in her face as he leaned over her.

"What the hell?! Get away from me!!" She shrieked, ruining Kakuzu's rare moment of silence.

"Back off my fucking wife you goddamn lecher!" Hidan snarled, rising out of bed and swinging at his partner who ducked out of the way.

"YOUR WIFE!!!!" Temari and Kakuzu shouted as one.

"Wait-wait! Your--what?" Kakuzu asked, wondering if he heard his partner right. Hidan blushed furiously.

"Yeah so she's my wife! So-so-fucking what?!" He snapped challengingly. Kakuzu was dumb-struck! He wondered if someone had spiked his drink, that was the only logical explanation he could come up with for this insanity.

"Who says I want to be your wife?" Demanded Temari angrily.

"You shut the fuck up!" Hidan snarled and whispered fervently close to her ear, "You should feel honored you ungrateful little bitch! You have been chosen to carry the incarnated form of Jashin-sama." Temari was thunderstruck! She was in such shock that she couldn't say anything at all. The man was delusional if he thought he could get her pregnant with some freaky, evil God_! "What a nutcase! I'll be dead as soon as he realizes that it didn't work and he'll kill the baby too!" _She thought, _"I have to escape soon!" _

Kakuzu blinked, "What?" He asked again.

"Are you fucking retarded old man?" Hidan roared hopping up and down in a fit of pique, "She's my fucking wife! Are you so fucking senile that you forgot what the hell a wife is? Need me to get the fucking dictionary for ya?"_ Ka_kuzu had had enough of the foul-mouthed priest's bad attitude, he cut Kakuzu's head off and shoved a pillow over his face to muffle the screaming. Temari looked ill and…strangely grateful to the missing waterfall nin. He turned to the girl.

"Do you have any money?" He asked her.

"What?" Asked Temari gaping at him.

"Do you have any money?" Kakuzu repeated, losing patience.

"Why the hell do you want to know if she has money dumbass!" Hidan screamed from under the pillow.

"Shut up Hidan else or I'll sit on you!" Kakuzu said angrily. Hidan shut up.

"Why?" Asked Temari.

Kakuzu sighed, "Because he," he explained pointing to the headless body, "Pisses me off, and pissing him off is one of the few pleasure I have in my life. If you give me money right now, I'll set you free." He held out his hand expectantly, like a child demanding a treat.

Temari groaned, "No, I don't have any money."

Kakuzu looked disappointed. "Well, fine! But don't expect a lavish wedding girl." He said grimly. Temari growled in frustration.


	2. Hidan's Bride A Gruesome Wedding Ritual

**Chapter Two**

**Hidan's Bride;**

**A Gruesome Wedding Ritual**

Shikamaru was nervous. The lazy Jounin had dressed nicely and was walking to the door, checking a million times to make sure that he looked okay and that the ring he was going to give to Temari was still in his pocket. He knocked on the door and hoped the Kazekage wouldn't crush him with his sand once he proposed. Gaara was known far and wide for being extremely over-protective of his sister.

Kankuro answered the door. His face was ashen, and there dark circles around his eyes.

"What do you want Nara?" He asked ushering Shikamaru in.

Shikamaru was sweating and Kankuro gave him a weird look.

"Look I've come to propose to Temari okay? I know you don't like me but I'll treat her well." Shikamaru said in a rush. He opened his mouth to say more, but Kankuro shushed him.

"You haven't heard?" He asked.

"Haven't heard what?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Temari got kidnapped last night by some crazy Jashinist Priest named Hidan." Shikamaru stood there in shock.

"I'm going after her." He said.

"Good," said Kankuro "but I think you should hold off mentioning the proposal to Gaara right now." He warned, "It might send him over the edge." Shikamaru understood.

"We need to find her quickly, with that sick bastard's killing record Temari could already be…."

Kankuro gritted his teeth. He didn't want to hear it.

Hidan stood in full ritual attire, Kakuzu being the cheap bastard he was had helped him find wedding rings, talking the nervous salesman down by intimidation. Hidan had never heard of a Jashinist wedding ritual, but he figured that a few sacrifices wouldn't go amiss. So he had kidnapped the salesman who sold him the twin rings, of which he had painstakingly carved the Jashinist symbols into glittering rubies and kidnapped two Buddhist monks along the way for good measure, just in case the fucking salesman was lying about his virginity. The entire Akatsuki had been blown away when he brought in the Kazekage's sister and announced that she was his bride.

Temari was dressed in a special kimono that Kakuzu had sewn for her, telling her it was cheaper then buying a wedding dress. It was black, it bore the Jashinist symbol on it in a bright bloody red and Temari had to admit grudgingly to herself that she looked pretty good in it.

Deidara walked up to Hidan, his eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"You want some tips for your very first night un?" He asked the pissed off priest.

"Mind your own fucking business! I know what the fuck I'm doing!" He screamed unable to control the blush that colored his pale face a bright red.

"Shut up Hidan!" Kisame complained, "Can't you refrain from cussing at your own wedding?" Hidan opened his mouth to tell that fucking fish-face to go to fucking hell but that's when Kisame turned around and whistled admiringly.

"You're a lucky bastard you know that?" He said.

Hidan looked, Temari had cleaned up beautifully, her kimono flowed, and her hair was down to just a little above shoulder length. Hidan gaped at her open-mouthed for a minute but then caught sight of Kisame and Deidara eyeing her lustily.

"Keep your fucking eyes to yourself asswipes! Or I'll fucking stab them out!" He roared.

"Oh Gods!" Muttered Temari to Kakuzu who was trailing close behind to prevent her escape. "How do you put up with him?"

Kakuzu sighed gustily, "I've asked myself that so many times." Kakuzu was helping his partner for one reason. He was too intrigued by this unexpected change in Hidan's life to allow it to stop just yet. Well there was one more reason, he would be waiting for Hidan to get tired of her and he was sure he could ransom her for a hefty sum later.

Hidan brought his sacrifices to the center of the room. Temari looked at Kakuzu questioningly and the other Akatsuki members groaned and backed away. Temari tried to back off too, but Hidan grabbed her and dragged her next to him. He began his ritual, mutterings prayers and chants and then he took blood from each of his victims. He spilled the blood on the ground around the symbol he had drawn and Temari could not look away as he sliced his own finger, binding them together. His appearance began changing into something like a demonic grim reaper and then Hidan stabbed himself through the heart, killing his victims.

Temari felt sick to her stomach as he dipped the matching ruby rings in the blood and slipped the smaller one on her finger. Temari shuddered, she had a binding jutsu on so she couldn't escape him. He slipped the second ring on his finger. He took both his hand and hers and for a weird second Temari thought he was going to kiss her, but he appeared to be making fervent prayers under his breath. The other members were thoroughly disgusted. Leave it to Hidan to ruin a perfectly normal social event!

Shikamaru had called Kiba and Akamaru to come in at short notice since they were nearby. Gaara had wanted to accompany them, but he was Kazekage and that meant he had to stay in Sand. Kankuro and Shikamaru followed Kiba and his dog as they picked up the trail and headed towards a small out-of-the-way, dingy town and into a cheap hotel. After that the pair took off heading for the mountains that loomed far off in the distance. Kiba didn't really know Temari real well, but he knew that Shikamaru was in love with her and he and Shikamaru had grown to be good friends in the last few years. They ran all day and night when Akamaru began growling and whining and digging in the sand. Kankuro choked when he realized that it was his sister's uniform.

The dog yapped, and Kiba beckoned them,

"She's still alive!" He called and Kankuro breathed a sigh of relief.

"They just used this to trick us into thinking she was dead." Shikamaru supplied, looking relived.

The Anbu too had been scouring the area and questioning the villagers about any sightings. One hotel owner had already confirmed that the Jashinist and his partner had been there and had left with a young woman early that morning. Other Leaf shinobi were on the hunt. Speculating everything from Temari being a human sacrifice, to a political hostage.

Unfortunately the scent led through Rain Country, and predictably it began to rain. and the scent became harder and harder for Kiba and Akamaru to pick up.

"Dammit!" He growled in frustration. "This rain is washing the trail away!" It rained heavily all day, Kankuro and Shikamaru losing hope with every hour, it was an excellent tactical way to throw them off and keep them off the trail. But even if Temari was already dead by now, Kankuro and Shikamaru would avenger her regardless! Although they hoped they wouldn't have too.


	3. Wedding Night

**Chapter Three**

**Wedding Night**

To no one's surprise, Hidan collapsed. To nobody's surprise Kakuzu had to take him into the room and stitch his gaping wounds closed. Temari spotted a blonde pouring himself a cup of sake. He seemed to be the most normal of the group.

"Move over!" She demanded to a startled Deidara. "I need a drink."

Deidara snorted, "Don't we all yeah?" He retorted sarcastically as Temari snatched his sake and poured herself one. "You took that pretty well yeah. Most people would run screaming. I almost did the first time I saw that sick bastard perform his damn rituals un." He complimented, raking her up and down with practiced eyes. "_Not exactly a work of art un." _He thought, "_Still, I wouldn't kick her out of bed." _

Temari sighed, "Well after living with my psychotic brother all these years you start getting immune to it." She grumbled. Deidara laughed.

"I guess you do un." Deidara grinned flirtatiously at her, "You know if you ever get sick of that bastard, you can be my girl yeah." Temari looked at Deidara with a practiced eye. He was definitely good looking. She wouldn't kick him out of her bed!

"Careful." She warned sourly, "I just might take you up on that." Deidara scooted closer to grab the sake from Temari when all of a sudden…

"Deidara you opportunistic shit! Get the fuck away from her!" Deidara shot Hidan a hateful glare.

"Well well look who's decided to come back to his own party un." He grumbled scathingly.

"Were you cheating on me you foul heathen bitch?" Hidan yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at her chest.

"Grow up Hidan! I needed some sake after your piss poor excuse of a wedding! I will sit wherever the hell I want! I will talk to whoever the hell I want!" This enraged Hidan and Kakuzu's respect for her grew in leaps and bounds.

"You are mine you little fucking slut! You will do whatever the fuck I tell you too! You will fucking cook my meals and not say a word unless I fucking tell you too! You will be submissive to me at-" But Hidan never got to finish that sentence. Temari gasped, no man demanded that she submit to him and live, but since Hidan couldn't die, she did the next best thing. Grabbing Deidara, she pulled the startled bomber and kissed him long and hard. Hidan gasped, and just stood there, too shocked to even cuss or scream.

"Hey!" Deidara cried when she was finished kissing him. "Don't involve me in your lover's quarrel un!" But he was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he said it and licked his lips to provoke Hidan even more. The whole group burst into raucous laughter. The woman had guts!

She looked Hidan into the eye and said in a low, dangerous voice so that the other's couldn't hear. "Never-ever-tell me to submit to you again Hidan. Or I'll castrate you and make sure you never get them back!"

Hidan glared at angrily at Temari as though this were all her fault! He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. He didn't want the heathen bitch to fucking know that he had no idea how to have sex, and it didn't help that half of the fucking Akatsuki were probably waiting up and fucking eavesdropping. "_Those filthy heathen whores! This just wasn't fucking fair dammit!" _He blushed furiously, and sank down into his coat.

Temari was just sitting there glaring daggers at him. This was all his fault! Here she was forcibly married to an insane psychotic priest, and now she was supposed to have sex with him, to help him carry out his delusional plans! Temari was no stranger to sexual intimacy, but she had always been the one to set the rules, and her boyfriend Shikamaru had been more then happy to let her do it, claiming that setting rules was too much work! _"Not that Shikamaru will want me now." _She thought, choking down a sob, "No! Shika's not like that! He's probably looking for me right now!

Temari had expected to be brutally raped even before she was forced to participate in this farce of a marriage. But even now, the Jashinist idiot just sat there on the bed, glaring angrily and blushing. Temari couldn't understand why he…was….blushing…suddenly she had an epiphany!

"You're a virgin aren't you?" She asked in surprise, causing several Akatsuki members who were listening in on them to snicker quietly, they always suspected he was but it was still funny to have it confirmed.

Shut the fuck up! I don't need the whole damn world knowing that!" He yelled angrily turning away from her, and blushing an even brighter red then before!

"Ha!" Temari yelled triumphantly having found one of his weaknesses.

Hidan's ears burned in humiliation as he heard Kisame snickering loudly. He banged on the wall next to him.

"Shut the fuck up and mind your own goddamned business, or I'll use you as chum!" Deidara laughed even harder as Hidan strode to the other side of the room and began banging on the door. "If you don't shut your goddamn mouth and quit listening at the door pretty-boy I'll sacrifice you to Jashin!" Temari was rolling on the bed and holding her stomach, because it felt so good to laugh again. Who would have thought that there was anything in the world to make Hidan uncomfortable?

Hidan clenched his fists. Temari felt a sudden surge of pity for the embarrassed man. "_No! No! I'm not supposed to feel pity for this religious nut!" _But pity she felt, and more then that she also felt irritation that someone was listening at the door.

"Go away Deidara!" She yelled, "Or I swear I'll help him do it!" Hidan looked at Temari in surprise. He could still hear Deidara laughing as he walked down the hallway, but the mental image of them sacrificing Deidara together to Jashin excited him. "Come here Hidan." She said softly, looking at the priest and swearing she must be possessed. He swallowed hard, and as if in a trance walked to the bed and sat down beside her.

"_I must be insane!" _Temari thought_. _But there was no denying how sexy Hidan was, she had been physically attracted to him the very first time she met him. "_It's just that, a physical attraction nothing more. I'll just get it out of my system now and escape from this insane asylum as soon as I get the chance." _She told looked at her, his mouth parted and his nervousness showing in his pale pink eyes. Now he understood why Jashin had not picked a virgin for his wife. She lay him down gently, and Hidan's palms were sweating. His breath hitched as she leaned down to kiss him. Hidan kissed clumsily, Temari thought. _"Ohhh he has so much to learn." _She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Not like that, like this." She instructed him patiently, until Hidan began to get the hang of it. He was lying beneath her, rigid as a board and unsure what to do. She showed him, taking his hand and having him cup her soft breast.

"Jashin-sama that feels good!" He gasped, as Temari restrained herself from jumping down his throat. She supposed while she was here she would get used to it. He began kneading her breast roughly, "Not so hard." She warned irritably, and began to massage his large cock, "Unnhhh." Moaned Hidan as he bucked his hips.

The look of sexual awakening on his face excited Temari, who realized it had been a long time since she'd had a virgin. Caught in the moment, she wanted to make this special for the priest, plus she knew how to push a certain amount of chakra to the entrance of her womb to prevent getting pregnant, it had been one of the things she had learned during advanced kunoichi training when she had come of age. She began kissing him again, her hand traveling across his back, exploring his strong chest, his muscular arms, and lean thighs. Hidan tentatively cupped her face with his hand, she took his finger and showed him how to stroke her clit and make her wet.

"Uhhh, ooh, oh yeah Hidan right there." She moaned appreciatively as he pleasured her, he licked his lips and began kissing her breasts, then suckling on them causing her to cry out in pleasure as his hand squeezed her shapely ass.

When she moved on top of him he froze like a scared rabbit. But she slid down on him gently, and feeling her wet warmth enclosing his sensitive cock made him shout out loud.

"Oh Jashin-sama! Fuck yeah!" Temari nuzzled his shoulder to hide her laughter. After she'd composed herself she began to move rhythmically up and down, causing the foul-mouthed priest to curse even more. _"Figures!" _She thought to herself_, "of course he'd be cussing while he's getting laid. I'm surprised he doesn't cuss in his sleep!" _Hidan's instincts were finally kicking in, he grabbed her by the hips, wanting to be as deep inside her as possible. He rolled her over and began thrusting into her, causing them both to moan loudly. He increased his tempo and thrust harder, as she lifted herself up to meet him. Finally he grabbed her and growled loudly, squeezing her already strained ribs painfully at that exact moment Jashin who had been observing the whole affair removed the chakra plug to her womb all without Temari realizing it. Hidan shuddered laying his head on her breasts and panting hard as they both came. Finally when his heart beat stopped racing, and his breath slowed down, Hidan fell fast asleep much to Temari's bemusement.


	4. Object of Affection

**Chapter Four**

**Object of Affection?**

Hidan woke up feeling drained, and completely satisfied. He looked over at the woman Jashin had chosen for his great plan. She looked angelic when she slept, but she was still a heathen. Suddenly her deep blue eyes snapped open, causing both ninja to tense. Hidan glared at her, which made her angry.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. Temari had had enough of the bad tempered priest and the rest of the Akatsuki were woken up to a loud thud, and a "What the fuck was that for bitch?!" Kakuzu pounded on the wall.

"Shut the hell up! I wanna get some sleep!"

"First you hold me like I'm your stupid-fucking-g-goddamned TEDDY BEAR-" he screamed angrily, "next you power slam me against the wall! You need anger management! You are seriously fucked in the head! You know that?"

Temari looked at him and said; "You've got some nerve waking up and telling ME I'm screwed in the head! You are my problem! You dragged me here, married me against my will and as far as I'm concerned it's not even a real binding marriage and tell me that I have to get pregnant to bring back YOUR psycho god! You are delusional! You are an idiot! You got a problem with me? Well too damn bad! You brought YOUR problems on yourself! You're just too stupid to realize it!"

Kakuzu of course was nodding his head in agreement to every word she said, and silently egging her on. Then there was a second thud, the wall-shaking type and Hidan was down for the count. The priest was immortal, but he could suffer heavy concussions and get knocked out. Kakuzu was more then happy to keep her here, if it meant she kept the priest in line even if only for an hour or so.

Hidan returned to the world after half the day had gone by. Temari had done some training with Sakura and had learned the secret to the Fifth Hokage's devastating blows, so it was no wonder that Hidan had been down for so long, much to the delight of the other members who all but begged Leader to be sent on missions, just to get away from him.

Shikamaru and Kankuro were now frantic! There was absolutely no scent to be found, and by the next day the rain had actually flooded the whole area. Forcing the frustrated ninja to stay at a flood proof inn until the rainstorms died down. They couldn't even send a message out to Gaara, let alone receive one from anyone else. Kiba sighed and stared at the floodwater that was mere inches below his window.

"It's no use guys. The flood has destroyed any trace of their scent. It'd be hopeless to try and track her down this way now. We need to come up with a new strategy." They all sat down together and thought hard.

"What about getting a couple of Hyuuga out here to track their chakra trails?" Asked Kankuro after a long silence.

"No good, it'd take them about a day and a half in good weather. Each chakra trail depends on the individual's level, unless it comes from a really powerful source like a demon or something most don't last that long, it's not an exact science." He sighed,

"Well, I guess we'll just have to track them down the old fashioned way." Explained Shikamaru. "What a drag."

Hidan was pissed! He was beyond pissed! He wanted to kill her! But he couldn't kill her so he decided to settle for the next best thing. He slammed her into the wall, and hogtied her in chakra infused rope. "Listen bitch!" He growled, taking pleasure in Temari's cussing and struggling. "We have to go on a mission, so still here like the good little bitch that you are." He said, "Oh and by the way, if you try and use any kind of jutsu to escape those ropes will shear off your arms and legs. Which will make you a helluva lot easier to deal with!" He laughed as he slammed the door on Temari's shocked face.

Temari let out a deep breath and began meditating, she realized that she wouldn't be able to get out, so she went into a deep meditation to remove herself from the situation. Hours later she felt the ropes being untied. Her eyes snapped open, tired but perfectly alert and glowered at Hidan. He was smirking broadly as Temari stood up and gingerly tested her sore limbs. She climbed into bed and when he got in, kicked him onto the floor.

"What the fuck? This is my bed you greedy bitch!" But Temari had fallen fast asleep and Hidan climbed into bed, and lay awake staring at her back and seething in rage.


	5. It Begins!

**Chapter Five**

**It Begins!**

Hidan woke up to find Temari gone. He started rubbing his eyes and winced at the puffy bruise that had nearly swollen that eye shut. He could feel his blood boiling, and he stormed out of his room.

"Hidan, it's early in the morning." Whispered Kakuzu, "Do you think it's possible to be a little quieter?" Hidan glared at Kakuzu.

"Where's Temari?" He shouted.

"What the hell do I look like? I'm not her keeper!" Kakuzu said forgetting to be quiet.

"Shut the hell up un!" Shouted the severely injured Deidara and then…BOOM!!! Kakuzu and Hidan hit the floor and yelped as the shrapnel shredded their backs.

"Goddamn that bomb happy little freak!" Shouted Kakuzu. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Temari had walked into the hallway find Kakuzu being bombarded by Deidara's smaller bombs to prevent him from getting in his room, and Hidan laughing his head off. She had woken up early to familiarize herself with the hideout to plan her escape and when she had finished her first forays had started making herself some breakfast as a ruse. _The Akatsuki is one big fat headache!" _She decided with a groan. She jumped and turned around; standing behind her was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and the big shark man. The Uchiha raised his eyebrow, and Temari used to interpreting it from her own little brother, cocked her head and gave him a confused and bewildered look.

"Is this what these pack of idiots usually do in the morning?" She asked catching his amused glance.

"Depends on who's here." Said Kisame chuckling. He took Samehada and swung it. Kakuzu dropped to the ground, Hidan leaped out of the way and Deidara poked his head out of the door. Hidan turned and pointed at Temari.

"You!" He snarled, "Where the hell were you?"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Making breakfast asshole." She responded nonchalantly.

"What the hell did you do to my breakfast?" He demanded, glaring at her suspiciously. The other Akatsuki, long unused to this kind of drama, settled back to enjoy the show.

"Who said it was yours?" Retorted Temari calmly. "Now that you mention it though…" She sprinted to the kitchen.

"Stop her!" Yelled Hidan as he took off after Temari. Temari stopped, flattened herself against the wall and held her arm out just as Hidan came charging. She caught him across the throat and he fell back.

"What kind of a ninja are you?" Temari asked staring down at him. "That you'd fall for something that easy? Tch."

Kisame roared with laughter, adding this spunky woman to the organization sure made things interesting. Especially since she was putting the foul-mouthed priest in his place.

Temari was shocked when Hidan slammed her against the wall. She threw a kick at his head, difficult in close quarters but it connected. They began fighting, throwing punches, kicks, body slams, and continued like this until Hidan had herded her back into the room. Hidan slammed her into the bed, and began ripping off her clothes. Temari let out an enraged shriek, and struggled to get away from him. He ignored the sudden blow to his head and the blood pouring into his eye and kissed her out of the blue, surprisingly gentle considering the force of their violence. That stopped her dead in her tracks. Her teal eyes stared at him in shock, and then Temari surrendered to him, kissing him back. The weight of his body on top of hers was no longer threatening, but oddly comforting, though she stayed alert.

Their tongues teased each other. She was rubbing his back and the Jashinist groaned and struggled to rid himself of his heavy cloak. He was on his knees and staring at her with half lidded eyes,

"Temari." He whispered, looking at her bloodstained mouth, and the raw angry welts on her wrists and ankles. He knelt by her as she stood, then began licking her clit.

"Ohhh Hidan." Temari purred in a dulcet tone, stroking his silver head as his tongue twisted and turned, his fingers spreading her lips apart to tease the sensitive little bud. She gripped his hair tighter and he gave her a wicked grin as he stroked it with his tongue, his breath puffed softly against her thighs. Hidan felt himself getting hard. She tasted good, he decided as he reached for the rope. In a swift movement he had her arms tied up again, and she hissed angrily and tried to kick him. He dodged it and tied her down to the bed. She stared at him apprehensively, her eyes slit like a lioness contemplating it's prey.

He bound her legs and she felt the chakra hum through the rope and the blood leaking down from her wrists and ankles as the rope cut into her skin. Temari stilled instantly, glaring at Hidan with a look hateful enough to make a demon quail in fear. Hidan flashed her an arrogant smirk as he leaned forward, he tasted her blood and whispered mockingly in her ear.

"Huh! What kind of a kunoichi are you?" Forgetting what she was wrapped in, she tried to lunge at Hidan, but was again subdued by the ropes, as they released more of her blood, almost like a living thing. Temari was suddenly reminded of Gaara's sand, and she braced herself for the worst. Hidan slipped back down, and began licking her again. Temari was tense, expecting torture but finding only sweet pleasure instead. This time she chose not to make a sound, her slit eyes scrutinizing his every move. He kissed her belly gently and her skin quivered at the ticklishness of it, he slowly moved up to her throat, taking his sweet time nipping and biting it gently, and then he kissed her mouth, letting Temari have a taste of herself. He wedged a knee between her thighs and Temari fought the urge to close her eyes as the blood flowed freely. Gasping as he suckled her breasts, the conflicting sensation of pleasure and pain shocked Temari when she realized how much of a turn on it was.

He slid inside her, Temari had to force her hips to keep from bucking as he filled her completely. His hand snaked itself to the nape of her neck and he tugged on it, like a mother cat does to a naughty kitten, she scrunched her eyes, and grit her teeth as he caught the more sensitive hairs. Hidan leered at her, and said

"Now you're submitting to me." Temari licked her lips as Hidan released her from the ropes. Suffice it to say, he had learned a thing or two from watching Kakuzu. He began to slide, slow and rhythmically in and out of her, two long thrusts, one short, and then he would reverse it in a weird erratic patter that enticed to Temari as she rose to meet those thrusts. Suddenly she turned him over but was flipped back on her stomach and Hidan took her from behind.

"Ahhhh!" Temari groaned feeling the sweet sensations of his velvety dick, inside her soft slickness.

Hidan growled low in her ear and swept aside her tousled blond hair, putting his head next to hers, silver on top of gold, the moon and the sun in a sort of brutal harmony as he began to lose control and started slamming into her. Causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure all at once, with an almost demonic snarl he bit her between her shoulder and neck, bit her so hard that she bled. Temari felt a mingling of his chakra and something more powerful surging through her, but she was too far gone too care much at this point as she squeezed around his rock hard cock. Her vision being blurred by a golden haze as the stronger chakra conquered and subdued hers in a glorious blaze, a power rush and she sensed the presence of a third chakra and the golden blaze began to turn to a bloody red, pain gripped her body, leaving Temari confused. It was almost as though the golden blaze and the blood red were fighting for supremacy inside her body

She squeezed her eyes shut in waves of pleasure as Hidan roared, at that moment she saw a red and black Yin and Yang separated from each and then lock together with a brutal malevolence that chilled her to the bone, then she felt a red hot sizzling that began tracing along her spine, each individual ribs, and spread through her bones, moving into her muscles and into the very tips of her hair. Had there been a mirror Temari would have seen the vivid blood red patterns sharp here at her neck and twisting around and down her arms, and body being etched into her skin like rivers of blood, on her forehead was a crescent moon that burned a bright silver before turning a glowing blue and fading into invisibility. Temari had no idea that she had been granted immortality in order to survive the birth of something phenomenal and terrifying that would enter the world and fight for ultimate supremacy.

Temari turned around and shrieked at the skeletal appearance of Hidan.

"Were you trying to sacrifice me you sadistic shit?!" He moved towards her purposefully, like a predator stalking it's prey. His muscles rippling under ebony skin, and the white skull of death marking his eyes. Hidan felt a burning rage that was not his own, that felt somehow like it had been cheated of something.

Jashin." He whispered and he slammed her into the wall, instantly getting hard again at his complete domination of her. He slid inside her from behind, cupping her perfect breasts and teasing her hard nipples. He felt the searing pleasure pain inside himself. In this form everything that happened to him, happened to his opponent, except this was a different battle, and Hidan didn't quite understand why he took this form now, but it intensified their pleasure, because now each could feel the other's pleasure in addition to their own, and the ghost senses solidified intensely as they gasped and moaned until Hidan and Temari came again.

The two of them were lying on the bed, totally exhausted and drained of chakra. Hidan had returned to his normal state panting heavily. He grabbed his clothes and locked the sleeping Temari in the room.

Temari was sick to her stomach. She had missed her period two months ago and knew that she was pregnant. Moods fluctuating, she took out her anger on her captor. She had never once acknowledged Hidan as her husband, and Kakuzu had long given up trying to explain why. The other Akatsuki members were gone for months at a time to avoid Temari's wrath.

Temari as Deidara had eloquently put it, "Pregnant women are scary as hell yeah!" Hidan had long given up telling her not to train, she had actually tried to decapitate him the last time he had told her to lay off training.

Kankuro and Shikamaru had scoured every inch of Rain Country, and had turned up with nothing. But then again, the Akatsuki were known for being evasive. Neither had seen their homes for three months solid and there was little to write back to Gaara. They often rendezvoused with Leaf, Sand, and Waterfall Anbu, and in desperation they had even put up a reward, hoping to tempt Hidan's greedy partner into giving information or bringing back Temari. Though they were not very hopeful at this point that she was even alive. Neither voiced that voiced that fear, as though saying it might make it come true.

Author's Notes:

Hidan is gonna get more then he bargained for. The Lost Boys soundtrack was a good accompaniment to this slightly darker lemon I wrote. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter


	6. Kakuzu's Greed

**Chapter Six**

**Kakuzu's Greed**

Kakuzu stared greedily at the reward flyer, his small eyes nearly popping out of his head at the reward money being offered for Temari. Besides he owed Hidan no loyalty and he was sure that Temari would be much happier at home anyways since she had once confided to him how homesick she was. He wasn't worried about Hidan's wrath, and Kakuzu knew that an Akatsuki hideout was no place to raise a baby. Hidan had gone out to find virgin sacrifices so Kakuzu needed to act while the time was ripe. He cast a sleeping genjutsu over her and picked up Temari and used another genjutsu to disguise his appearance. He felt a little odd without his Akatsuki cloak, but in order to get his money's worth and make it out of Sand alive it was necessary. He reached the gates of Sand through teleportation, and the guards gasped.

"Temari-san!" They rushed to take from the old man, who wheezed

"I found this poor girl abandoned in the desert, pregnant by the looks of her." They ushered him in, and Kakuzu collected his reward. Trying to keep his appearances up by walking slowly out, though he wanted to run, shout and roll in all that money!

Not too long afterwards, Kakuzu was calmly listening to Hidan rage.

"Where the hell is she?" He stormed, unfortunately Kakuzu forgot about the reward flyer and it fell out. Hidan picked up and gazed at it incredulously. _"Here we go." _Kakuzu thought with a long-suffering sigh. When Hidan lifted his head back up, Kakuzu was totally unprepared for the crushed look on his face. The priest was rendered totally speechless. Kakuzu didn't feel like waiting, he took advantage of Hidan's silence.

"It was for the best Hidan." He said dryly. Hidan's eyes flamed.

"The best? The fucking-yeah for you old man!"

Kakuzu quickly cut him off at the pass, "You honestly didn't think that this was an ideal place for raising a child did you? Be practical!" Kakuzu shouted! "Deidara's clay animals all over the goddamn place! What the hell do you think the kid's gonna do?! He won't know that their walking time bombs! Zetsu wandering in and out all the goddamn time! Sasori's not picky about who he turns into puppets! That baby would be a sitting duck! You going out on missions! You think that girl is the type who could sit at home all day? She has a fighting spirit Hidan! She'd go crazy! Besides, it's not like you ever cared about her!"

Hidan's shoulders were heaving with emotion, he didn't know how to cry so he turned to icy rage to process his pain instead. His hands were itching to grab his scythe and kill Kakuzu in the most painful ritual he had ever performed. He grabbed his partner and pulled him close.

"Actually Kakuzu, I did care about her…a lot! Get the hell away from me now before I chop off **your** goddamn head!" Surprisingly Hidan didn't shout, he spoke so quietly that if he wasn't in Hidan's face he wouldn't have heard him at all, plus Kakuzu had been around for a long time, and from the look in his partner's eyes, he realized that he had gone too far this time. Kakuzu backed down, but not before calling out,

"Think about what I said about the baby Hidan! Think hard before you go running off after her. If you truly care let them go!" He left Hidan with a lot to think about.

"Temari! Temari wake up!' Temari groaned and woke up. Kankuro and Gaara were standing over her looking anxiously. "What the-ohhh where am I? Hidan?" She cried out in distress and looked around for her husband.

"Shh, shh it's okay Temari." Kankuro said soothingly, mistaking the reason for her distress.

"You're home now Temari." Gaara said, he looked around uncomfortably as Temari broke down and cried into Kankuro's shirt.

"Gods what did those bastards do to you?" He asked. Gaara's eyes traveled to her very pregnant belly and flinched visibly. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Though he wondered, she had been gone for five months. Then again, Gaara didn't have any experience with pregnant women. Gaara awkwardly walked forward and hugged his sister. Temari stiffened in surprise, unsure about her youngest brother's intentions. But she relaxed when she realized that Gaara would not harm her. Her unborn baby…she was unsure of.

"Yup!" Said Sakura, "You're a perfectly healthy mother with twins on the way!" Temari blinked!

"Twins?" She asked, _"Oh great!" _Temari thought, _"One Hidan is bad enough! Now the world will have to deal with three of them!" _She laughed at that.

Sakura grinned, "One girl, one boy." She informed her. Temari grinned, _"Oh if only Hidan were here now, I'd lord this over him! Hidan…" _Temari's face fell, then she forced a fake grin.

"Oh great!" She said, "So now I'm giving birth to Double and Trouble." Sakura looked a little sheepish remembering the circumstances of Temari's pregnancy.

Hidan climbed up the building and looked at Temari sleeping soundly through her window. He was still pissed off at that greedy money-whore Kakuzu! But after he cooled down, he had thought about it. Zetsu had shown up that day, showing a teeth full of blood, and Deidara's explosions put him on edge, plus he had never forgiven Deidara for willingly kissing Temari, so the pissed off priest had taken his scythe to the artist and Deidara had barely escaped. Kakuzu had shot him a dirty glare when he had gone off alone. Jashin! He hated to admit it but…Kakuzu was right, it was no place to raise a child! Even the great Jashin! Especially Jashin! His face fell when he saw the blood-encrusted ring still on her finger! He placed the newly made rosary in her hand and left.

Shikamaru proposed to her three months after she had been home. Temari seemed confused, feeling that if she accepted his proposal she would be betraying Hidan. She frowned, and turned away hoping Shikamaru wouldn't see her feelings etched on her face. But then, hadn't she been betraying Shikamaru every time she cried out Hidan's name? She was surprised actually. "_After all why do I care so much? _She asked herself. _Hidan never cared about me! I was just the means to an end!" _But then she remembered the times he woke up in her arms the last five months, peacefully smiling at her, then he would remember who he was, scowl and pull her tighter, claiming loudly that the only reason he was holding her was so she wouldn't escape. She held back a reminiscent laugh at that. Temari never told them the real reason why Hidan had captured her, she just let them believe that it was for a ransom and she kept her bloodied wedding ring tucked under her shirt on the Jashinist rosary she had found in her hand one morning.

Hidan scowled angrily at the shadow-boy for proposing to Temari. But he sort of understood, Temari had never wanted to marry him anyways. He turned, head hanging down and left without even hearing her answer.

"Look Temari," Shikamaru began "if it's about the kids I don't mind, I'll take care of them and change their diapers and everything sooo…" He looked so hopeful that Temari couldn't bare to break his heart, but she felt that her loyalty was to Hidan alone and her affection for him had grown strong, she'd just never realized it till she'd come home and found out she was pregnant with twins, one girl, one boy just like Shikamaru had always wanted. She really never believed that she was carrying the physical incarnation of Jashin.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru," she said at last, "I've been through so much lately I…give me some time to think okay?" Shikamaru nodded "Okay."


	7. Jashin and Usagi

**Chapter Seven**

**Jashin and Usagi**

Temari felt her water break and she was doubled over by overpowering cramps. They said that childbirth was one of the most painful things in the world, Temari could definitely agree, though she'd been through intense physical pain before, she handled it better then some people might. She walked and walked Gaara and Kankuro walked with her for protection. Fearing that Hidan would try and take her away when she was this vulnerable. After all they thought, what would a crazy son of a bitch like Hidan care that Temari was pregnant and that kidnapping her was dangerous? Of course they didn't know who the father was, she wouldn't talk about it. The only reason they wanted to know, was so that they could crush the bastard!

Sakura and Shizune who had been assigned to OB/GYN duties monitored her. Temari was a few weeks early, but Shizune assured her that this was perfectly normal with twins.

"Alright Temari, you're body knows just what to do." Said Shizune soothingly. Temari pushed down, by midnight she had given birth to her first child and the chakra he possessed chilled Temari to the bone.

"Wha-what is this?" Asked Shizune examining the child's back. Temari shot up!

"What's wrong?" She demanded!

"He…has wings." Said Sakura totally weirded out. The baby looked at her and for just a moment she had a vision of a reaper-like man and two strong wings. _"Jashin!" _She breathed and pushed the afterbirth out. This baby had Temari's golden hair and pale pink eyes. On his back were two gold and black wings, furled up like some exotic butterfly that had just crawled out of it's cocoon.

The second baby came out a lot faster then the first.

"It's a baby girl!" Shizune said, handing the baby to Sakura to be cleaned and checked. Kankuro and Gaara looked at the baby girl. She was pale and had white hair, the baby wailed loudly with an almost volatile quality. _"Oh yeah!" _Thought Temari with a groan, _"She's definitely her father's daughter!" _She looked at the little girl, as she opened her eyes, pale pink just like her brother's.

"Huh!" Temari said hand on her hip, "You look just like a fat little rabbit!"

"So," Sakura said, after she'd cleaned and checked the boy for good health. "What are you going to name them?" Temari put both babies to her breasts and they started nursing hungrily. She frowned as she tried to figure out the juggling act. Shizune had the birth certificates out,

"The boy is Jashin and the girl is Usagi." Shizune's eyes widened,

"Jashin? But that's-" Temari shot her a look and Shizune shut up and started writing the names down.

"I'll go get your brothers!" Said Sakura brightly.

"No, I'm beat Sakura. I don't feel like having visitors right now." Said Temari.

Sakura's smile faltered. "Okay, just-ya know call if you need anything!"

Temari smiled at the younger woman. "Thank you Sakura."

"Is she okay? Are the twins okay?" Asked Kankuro, almost tackling Sakura. She looked at them. Kankuro seemed frantic and anxious, Gaara who while always quiet, seemed subdued and Shikamaru was craning his neck trying to see for himself.

"She's fine! They're all fine!" Sakura reassured them, trying to hold them back. "Look she's really tired right now, she says she doesn't want visitors! Giving birth to one baby is hard enough, but two! Wow! I can't even imagine!" Sakura clucked shaking her head sympathetically, after all Sakura did have a four-year-old and a two year old of her own to take care of back home.

As Sakura and Shizune walked away to go grab something to eat for themselves; Gaara, Shikamaru and Kankuro all rushed in. _"Ohhh no!" _Thought Temari unhappily, _"The shit's really gonna hit the fan now!" _She frowned, the best defense was a good offense!

"Hey! Hello! I'm breastfeeding here!" She snapped. Kankuro started to backpedal but Gaara grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I'd like to see my niece and nephew Temari." He said quietly. Gaara looked at the nursing babies, his eyelid twitching as they were breastfed. He sighed.

"Hmmm." Gaara scrutinized both babies, his eyes resting on Jashin's wings, and lingering longest on Usagi's white hair and pink eyes.

"Well, at least I know who the father is now!" Gaara growled angrily. Kankuro grit his teeth and muttered darkly about crazy priests and Shikamaru wisely kept his opinions to himself. _"Yeah," _thought Temari, _"I wonder if I'll ever see my crazy son of a bitch priest again?"_

Temari was dozing lightly, after her brothers and Shikamaru had left, when she heard a noise. Temari reached for her fan, and placed the twins in their crib.

"You look like fucking hell ya heathen bitch!" Said Hidan gruffly trying to hide his emotions. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at Temari and gave a long-suffering sigh.

Temari smirked and retorted quietly, "Oh yeah? Let's see how good you look like after giving birth." She said walking over to Hidan.

"So." Said Hidan sulkily, "Did you decide to marry that shadow-brat?" Hidan wanted to kick himself he moment the words left his mouth. He didn't really want to know. He braced himself for the worst and scowled.

"No." She said, Hidan looked at her.

"What?" He asked quickly.

"I'm still your wife Hidan." She said pulling out the wedding ring and the rosary he'd made for her. Hidan's breath hitched as she kissed him.

"Unnh." Hidan moaned, he'd missed this, missed her. Kakuzu sighed again.

"Okay break it up Hidan." He grumbled, "We didn't come all this way to not see your kid."

Hidan and Kakuzu walked over to the twins who were now wide awake.

"Oh no!" mumbled Kakuzu, "there are two of them! And what in the hell-" Kakuzu said peering closer at the boy.

Hidan's jaw dropped;

"Jashin-sama." He said. "Twins! I never knew-" He muttered. "So, what err did you name them?" Temari grinned, "Your son's name is Jashin and your daughter's name is Usagi." Hidan's eyes snapped open and he grinned. "You need to go now." She whispered motioning them through the window.

"Hey is everything okay in here?" Sakura asked, "I thought I heard voices?"

Temari yawned, "everything's fine, I was just watching tv."

Sakura frowned, "Okay."

"You crazy son of a bitch! I can't believe you actually did it!" Said Kakuzu on the way back.

"Of course not! You're not a believer! I didn't do it! Jashin did it!" Kakuzu shuddered, he couldn't believe that he had laid eyes on Hidan's vile god tonight! What the hell had that idiot priest brought into the world? Kakuzu was seriously spooked.


	8. Mutual Decision

**Chapter Eight**

**Mutual Decision**

Temari was fighting fit in the space of a few months, when she went out on missions Kankuro watched the twins. He did it as a personal favor to Temari. He had taken to the twins in spite of himself. Gaara stayed away from them, he knew he shouldn't hate them for the circumstances of their birth. He knew that his hatred was really for Hidan. But he couldn't help himself. He particularly hated Usagi, because she looked exactly like him. He never said so to Temari, but his siblings had long become sensitive to his moods. A necessary survival skill; and even if they hadn't it would be hard to miss the hate radiating from him anyways.

The twins seemed competitive; they often struggled and screamed for the first bottle, for their mother's or uncle's attention, for just about everything. Temari had even sworn that they gave each other hateful looks. Though she told herself that it was just her imagination. Kankuro was intrigued by both, though Jashin gave him the creeps. Neither had questioned Temari on her choice of a name.

Hidan hadn't seen any of them for ages. He had become not exactly quiet, but definitely sulky and a little more subdued. He knew that there was a price on his head placed on him by the Kazekage. But he didn't really give a shit. All he wanted was to see Temari. He realized that out of her absence he had grown to care about her, he hadn't lied when he told Kakuzu that. Hidan was confused and frustrated by all these feelings. He had never loved anything or anyone but Jashin-sama. It was a fucking pain in the ass to miss someone! To love someone! It was then that Hidan made his decision! After all he lived in fear of no one except Jashin. He answered to no one except Jashin! Leader could go blow himself! He walked away from the Akatsuki in broad daylight.

Temari missed him, she somehow felt incomplete without him, but ever the tough kunoichi she masked her feelings and cradled them to her heart. Jashin frightened her with his smug smirks and eyes that promised pain and death. Frightened her even more then Gaara ever had, she was more then prepared to hand over Jashin to Hidan. Who better to care for him then a devout Jashinist? But she knew questions would be raised and no matter how uneasy she felt, her mothering instincts were strong. It was then that Temari made her decision.

"Hey Temari." Kankuro asked, Temari looked up, her eyes dazed from her musings. "Gaara wants to see you in his office." Temari frowned as Kankuro took the twins out of her arms. Kankuro followed her in and turned to leave when Gaara's voice stopped him.

"Stay Kankuro, we need to deal with this as a family." Temari stilled but her face remained impassive.

"We need to deal with what as a family?" Kankuro asked handing Jashin to Temari.

"This." Said Gaara gesturing to the twins and Temari. "You haven't been acting right Temari." Gaara said, "I think…I think it's time for you to talk about what happened, even though it's painful." Gaara was trying hard to be gentle and sympathetic towards her, but he had long forgotten how. Temari understood this, but she had no intention of telling her brothers the truth.

Gaara looked away, the images of what he believed happened were fresh in his mind, driving him to a near blinding rage every night, causing the tanuki to rail with glee. "What did that bastard do to you?" He asked in a voice so chilling it seemed to have stolen the warmth from the air. His eyes began changing and his breathing became raspy as he struggled for control. He suddenly realized that it wasn't the best thing to do and Kankuro took the twins away. Usagi looking contemplative, Jashin looking thrilled.

Temari waited patiently for him to regain control of himself, she knew better then to provoke Gaara in this state. When at last he had calmed down, she told him in an icy voice.

"I'm not going to tell you what happened, even if you ordered me as Kazekage. It's in the past and I've gotten over it and made the best of it." Gaara was shocked at her mulishness. His lips twitched angrily for a moment, ready to call her bluff and order her as Kazekage. But he didn't. He surprised himself by dropping his voice low and pleading.

"I won't order you as Kazekage Temari. I'm asking you as a brother." That almost broke Temari, but she held fast. What would her brothers think if they knew the truth? That she had willingly slept with and fallen in love with the enemy? She knew they wouldn't even consider Stockholm syndrome. Her mind and spirit were too tough to be so easily broken.

Her eyes softened, and she seized the moment.

"Gaara?" She said. He looked at her, "Gaara. I've been thinking lately." She sighed, "I was cutting it pretty close that last mission. We almost got killed by those rogue ninja hiding out in the dunes." Gaara frowned, he didn't like where this was going. "I know that there are a lot of active shinobi parents and I also know that there are a lot of orphans." No, he definitely didn't like where this was going. "Gaara I don't want that to happen to Usagi and Jashin. I want to resign as a shinobi." Gaara nearly face faulted. Nearly. He couldn't believe his ears! But Temari looked serious, she deposited the resignation papers on his desk. "I've already bought a house on the edge of Sand." She explained to him. Gaara grunted in response, he was about to deny her when a sudden thought made him smirk. Well almost. Temari was a fighter! It was in her blood. He'd let her go crazy for a while, and she'd come back for sure. It was a brilliant plan! Temari who had been preparing for a verbal war **did **face fault when her brother said complacently.

"If that is what you desire sister, then I will grant your wish. You're always welcome to come back and take your place as shinobi if you ever change your mind." Temari gave him a sad smile. She knew that after this she would never be allowed back.

Hidan came for her in the middle of the night, he was going to try and convince her to give up being a Suna nin, and come live with him. He had found an old house in the middle of the woods, far out of range of most of the great nations where he and Temari could live in obscurity. It had taken him most of the day to clean the blood of the old couple who used to live there, set up traps to warn of intruding shinobi and make the place suit his tastes from the money he'd stolen from Kakuzu before he left.

"Temari." He whispered, the kunoichi always on guard whirled around.

"Hidan?" She said shocked.

"I've come to ask you to live with me." He said, Temari raised her eyebrows. "I've given up that shitty job at the Akatsuki!" He said. Temari shoved a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Not so loud someone might hear you!" She hissed. Then she kissed him.

"I've given up being a Sand ninja." She whispered. Hidan broke into a big smile.

"Let's go now!" He urged. She resisted the urge to punch him through the wall.

"Not now you idiot! That'll look too suspicious!" Hidan frowned and kissed her impatiently, demandingly. Temari enjoyed the kiss, but refused to budge.

"Dammit woman!" He growled angrily "Your too fucking stubborn!" He pouted when she laughed at him.

"I can sense my brothers coming! You have to leave now!" But it was too late for that, they were way too close, so Temari hid him. "Don't say a word!" She hissed angrily. Hidan his chakra effectively.

"Temari. We've come to see how your doing." Said Gaara eyeing the small house with distaste.


	9. Rift

**Chapter Nine**

**Rift**

To Gaara's mind, this house was not befitting of his sister or her children. They were family members of the Kazekage past and present. Hidan held his breath as the Puppet nin came too close to his hiding place for comfort. Both men were completely oblivious to the fact that Hidan was right under their noses of course.

Kankuro frowned; "I'm worried about you Tem!" He said with a frown, "This house is at the edge of town. You guys are really vulnerable out here!"

Temari snorted, "Which is exactly why I chose it. They wouldn't expect me to be living so far away. They'd look for me at the Kazekage's mansion."

Kankuro had to concede to her logic, and he also took the moment to bash the priest. "Yeah your right! That dumbass priest couldn't find his ass from a hole in the ground!" Hidan felt his blood begin to boil. He grit his teeth, promising himself the top prize would be worth swallowing his pride.

"All the same, I would feel better if you and the twins came back to live with us." Said Gaara in that slow methodical tone, that grated on the Jashinist's nerves

"Thank you Gaara, but I can handle myself you know." Said Temari, gracing her younger brother with a wistful smile. Hidan scowled, he could practically see that arrogant feline smirk on his wife's face

"Can you?" Asked Gaara, a hint of anger coloring his voice "That's not how I recall it when that lowlife piece of shit kidnapped you the first time." Hidan bit his lower lip to keep from sacrificing that Jashin damned monster then and there! "_Calm Hidan, staaaay calm. Don't fuck shit up now." _He told himself. Though the hotheaded priest privately admitted he could take a few lessons on keeping a cool head from Temari.

Temari frowned, Hidan could feel her displeasure. But she was a lot better at keeping her temper under wraps then Hidan was. Especially around her brother. She closed her eyes and reminded herself that it was concern not, condescendence in her youngest brother's implication.

She sighed, "I know Gaara." She said quietly, hating every moment of deception. After all, her youngest brother had finally learned to care about other people again. How hurt would he be? How betrayed would he be to know that she was going off to become a missing nin? Though Temari's calm façade hid her inner turmoil, she was becoming sick to her stomach at the very idea of betraying her brothers. Besides, how could she be sure that this relationship wasn't one-sided? Doubt began plaguing her thoughts alongside her guilt, making Temari grimace inwardly. Temari took a deep breath to calm her thoughts, she would sort this out rationally after her brothers left. They moved away from Hidan's hiding spot and into the kitchen.

"HIDAN…." Hidan startled, he had not heard Jashin-sama's voice in a very long time. "YOU LOVE THIS WOMAN?" There was a hint of surprise in the question. Hidan began trembling, sure that he had done something wrong to offend the volatile God but he knew better then to lie to Jashin, so he nodded mutely, lowering his head and cringing like a dog expecting to be beaten by it's angry master. There was a moment of contemplative silence then Jashin-sama spoke to his most loyal servant again. "KILL HER…." Hidan almost let out a cry of shock, but he steeled himself to do Jashin's bidding. "NOW!"

Hidan crept out of his hiding spot, and aimed his pike for Temari's chest! The kunoichi let out a shriek of pain, and collapsed onto the floor and there was an explosion of chakra as Gaara and Kankuro were blasted out of the building.

The dust finally cleared and Kankuro who had come around first was staring mournfully at the mangled body of his sister. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, and he struggled to swallow the growing lump in his throat. Gaara was still unconscious, it had all happened so fast Kankuro couldn't hadn't even seen what had caused the explosion. Gaara was going to be a living nightmare when he woke up, and Kankuro couldn't blame him, even the twins were gone, Kankuro vowed revenge on the Jashinist!

When Temari woke up, she was surprised to find herself very much alive. Hidan was trying desperately to feed both twins **and **keep his patience. He had to admit to himself that seeing Temari like that had all but ripped his fucking heart out from his chest! But Jashin-sama hadn't led him astray, she would pissed as hell, but she was going to live. Hidan didn't know how to show concern, so he glowered at Temari and said waspishly;

"Bout time you woke up Temari! I need some fucking help here!" They were in the desert, and Temari bit back a pained groan.

"Wh-what happened? Why am I still alive? Where are we?" He snorted

"I was hoping you could fucken tell me that!"

Hidan gloated.

"Jashin-sama saw fit to bestow you with immortality!" He told her gleefully, "Why if he wasn't for Him you wouldn't be alive ri-" But Hidan never got to finish that sentence Temari let loose a feral snarl that would have made the Death God himself tremble in fear and knocked down Hidan, closing her fingers over his throat. At this point Hidan couldn't even speak in that constrictor-like grip!

Temari continued to glower at Hidan long after the priest had passed out. Her only excuse was that Hidan had replaced her with a substitution jutsu! She scanned the night sky, and grabbed the twins. Fortunately she wasn't too far from home, a two hour trip if she ran. Pushing chakra to her feet, she swiftly flew from the scene vowing to never have anything to do with the insane priest again! Jashin-sama gave his twin a hateful glare and his mother a haughty yet perturbed look.

Gaara sat there in the dark, his head was pounding and his heart felt like it was constricting, making it difficult for him to breathe in his grief. It was nearly a full moon, and Shukaku was eager for blood. Kankuro burst into the hospital a relieved smile on the puppet nin's face. Temari looked at her brother, and Gaara for the first time in many years broke down into harsh racking sobs.

When Hidan finally regained consciousness, he was all alone. An icy wind tore at the Priest's cloak and Hidan looked at the wedding ring which dangled off the cool metal rosary and felt tears burning in his eyes, but he forced them back and let out a strangled whimper in the dark. He had fucked up everything! Temari would hate him all his days, and worse then that! He had failed Jashin-sama miserably! He curled up into a ball and fell into a troubled sleep.

Author's Notes:

Aww! Poor Hidan! But whoever said that loved didn't suck sometimes!


	10. Strange Visitors Pt1

**Chapter Ten **

**Strange Visitors Pt. 1 **

Temari cracked her eyes open, Jashin was whimpering and she dragged herself out of bed. She had had a bad day! She leaned over the crib to pick him up. A man stood in front of her, with golden hair, pink eyes and those strange, exotic wings. Temari trembled; she knew she was facing Jashin.

"TEMARI OF THE SAND YOU WILL RETURN TO MY SERVANT. HE STABBED YOU AT MY COMMAND. AS I MERELY WISHED TO TEST HIS LOYALTY." He stated calmly, Temari bristled; she had had enough of men trying to tell her what to do. "HE LOVES YOU, EVEN IF HE IS TOO MUCH OF A PRIDEFUL FOOL TO SEE IT. BESIDES AS MY MOST LOYAL PRIEST I WANT HIM TO TAKE A HAND RAISING ME IN MY MORTAL FORM. I AM GETTING TIRED OF CONSTANTLY BEING DENIED THAT."

Temari smirked, "Hidan may be your loyal servant **Jashin-sama**," she stressed his name caustically. "But I am not yours." Temari gave a short mocking bow, "If you don't need anything I'm going back to bed." Far from being angry. Jashin smiled at her and let her go back to bed with a parting shot.

"HIDAN IS MY MOST LOYAL SERVANT. MY WISHES WILL ALWAYS COME BEFORE YOURS AND YOU WOULD DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT." Jashin smiled smugly, which made Temari itch to punch the smile off his face.

The next morning, Hidan woke up. He had slept badly, visions of Jashin-sama throwing him out of the priesthood, and flashbacks of Temari bleeding in the sand. He was feeling much more like himself now, bad tempered and bitchy. The priest snarled and cussed, flipping off the whipping winds, and steeled his resolve. He wasn't going to quit until he made Temari see reason! He was her husband goddammit! And she would listen to his side of the story! Even if he had to drag her all the way across the desert by those ridiculous pigtails to hear him out! He marched towards Sand grumbling and bitching like a madman the whole way there, he murdered the startled guards quickly and picked up on her chakra signature, not realizing that this wasn't his brightest idea. Although of course in Hidan-logic it was perfectly reasonable!

Temari was busy feeding the twins, and talking to Kankuro when all of a sudden Hidan burst into the door. The sand siblings gaped at him! He pointed a shaking finger at them!

"Goddammit! I want my kids! I want my wife! You belong to me!" That last was directed at Temari who felt her blood begin to boil. "We were married in the name of Jashin and that makes it binding and-and-and fucking legal dammit!" He said, spittle flying his mouth, and his face going even paler with rage. "And there aint nothing you can do about it!" That last was directed at Kankuro.

Kankuro was totally shocked! Shocked that this asshole had the balls to come barging into the Kazekage mansion in broad daylight! Shocked that he had come demanding Temari and the twins! But what floored him was that Temari had taken all of his chauvinism without a word! He risked a glance at his sister, he knew that look on his face and he grabbed the twins and flew out the door.

"Come back here you doll-fucking freak!" Hidan snarled but was blocked by Temari's fan.

Kankuro rushed down the stairs and past Gaara and several village officials!

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" He warned, leaping out the window and as far away from the building as possible.

Temari swore she saw red, as she bit her thumb and first three fingers. She performed a rapid series of hand seals and smeared it on her fan, Without uttering a single word she whipped the fan into a 300 mph wind torrent, it happened so fast that nobody could even see the three summoned kamaitachi. There was a loud groan and the building was cut slantways, Temari looked down from her floating fan as part of the building slid off and crashed into the sand.

Hidan was in shock as he leapt out of the way, he rebounded off the wall and knocked the kunoichi out of the air. She landed as lightly as a cat on her feet and hands, and glowered at him. She would not give Hidan the satisfaction of a single word, but by all the Kami, she'd give him the beating of a lifetime! Time spent at the Akatsuki hideout had vastly improved her Taijutsu, something she had never been as eager to improve before. Those skills came in handy now, along with some of the Hokage's ground rending punches and kicks. Hidan kept out of her way, sometimes catching and flipping her, and mostly dodging those chakra laden blows.

Bam! Hidan got kicked in the eye, and then he dropped to the ground, she had kicked him in the erm ahem family jewels, and Hidan howled in agony.

"Goddammit bitch! Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I'm not prone to long lasting damage!"

Temari looked at her husband, and smirked triumphantly, thrilled to see him brought so low. She knew that if Lee ever got a good shot at Gaara, he'd be brought down too. She was delighted to have this kind of power over men! Seeing the look of torture on his face, his once pristine silver hair in disarray, and the high pitched squeal of his voice, brought a snort, then a snicker, and then she began to laugh out loud while every male who had witnessed the short but brutal fight winced in sympathy as Hidan howled in pain, and Temari howled with laughter.

Hidan had to roll away, when thunk! She nearly succeeded in bringing the fan on his head.

"You psychotic little bitch!" He howled trying to crawl away from the laughing kunoichi on the painfully hot desert sands, "Why the fuck did I ever marry you in the first place?" That brought a visible flinch from Gaara, all this was news to him.

Temari smirked, "Because it was your bright idea and I didn't have a choice in the matter." She said continuing to laugh, as she pounced on him, the way a cat pounces on a mouse. He kept trying to get away, but scalding your hands on the hottest of sand, while trying to hold your aching nuts, and escape a possibly insane kunoichi all at once was no easy task.

Little did Hidan know that watching him in disguise was Kakuzu, who had discovered his money missing, and was hot on the trail of his traitorous partner, and Kakuzu would **almost **give every hard-earned cent to videotape his partner getting his ass kicked by the angry Sand nin. Why she was upset with him, he hadn't the foggiest idea. But Hidan had always done something to earn such abuse and Kakuzu was going to enjoy every moment of his partner's humiliation.

She pinned him down and he growled at her. She didn't notice Gaara blanch at the very intimate spectacle they were creating for all of Sand to see. Hidan frowned, normally this position turned him on, but his nuts were killing him, and her knee digging into them slowly wasn't helping. In a last ditch attempt to win her over, Hidan did something that even had Kakuzu, who was standing nearby now, gaping! He sacrificed his pride, and said humbly;

"I'm sorry Temari. You have no idea what it did to me on the inside to see you lying still like that, but my God comes before you. I understand if you don't want to be married to a bitchy asshole like me, but if I'm gonna walk this world for eternity, there's no one else I'd rather have by my side then you."

Temari looked shell-shocked as Hidan talked. She could tell that he was speaking truthfully, and it made her feel strange inside, it was an ill-disguised confession of love, and his words pierced her heart and made her reconsider. Aware that her brother's eyes were on her, she placed an enormous amount of pressure on the priest's throat, and whispered hurriedly;

"I'm still pissed off at you, give me some time to think it over, I'll send a message to you next Friday, for now let's make this convincing." She released the pressure from his throat, and Hidan flipped her over, and Temari cursed loudly!

Kakuzu who had witnessed the latter part of the ordeal was dumbfounded, he had never thought it was possible for Hidan to be so-so humble in front of anyone but his God! He chuckled; love had a way of doing that.

Hidan lost in Temari's eyes was unconsciously parting her legs with her knees while keeping a death grip on his wife's throat. Baki felt uneasy, it looked to him like the crazy priest was trying to rape her in the middle of the street, as his student, this had always privately been one of his worst fears.

"Is he going to rape her in front of everyone?" Baki asked incredulously. Gaara gave a low growl and begin stalking the pair, feeling a flare of Shukaku's power, Temari pushed Hidan off with her legs, and the priest nearly lost his head in her summoning jutsu.

But it was too late to calm down Gaara, who had been waiting a long time to get his vengeance. Temari's only chance was to chase Hidan out of the city, she pushed chakra to the soles of her feet and ran after him, allowing Hidan to feel his skin sliced to ribbons as her wind sword buffeted the fleeing priest. Slam! Hidan stopped short, and stared in shock at the giant sand wave that had nearly crushed him. The sand began to flow like water, and Temari fearful for everyone turned to Gaara and walked towards her brother, shuddering inwardly at those yellow eyes.

"Gaara," she said gently in a soft pleading voice, "Please leave him to me, I want vengeance for what he did." Gaara turned his head at her, and Temari knew that her brother was no longer wholly in control, she hoped Hidan would understand that she could do nothing for him right now, not if they wanted to avoid suspicion, right now Hidan was on his own.

Hidan was having a moment of clarity at that point and had decided to flee; he trusted the kunoichi when she said that she would send a message to him. But right now, he'd prefer not to get crushed, or ripped to shreds as there was no Kakuzu to stitch him up!

The sand hissed and swirled around him as a living entity. Hidan cursed and screamed at the jinchuuriki, he was frightened now! Here the desert was a battlefield and an assailant all at once for the Sand Tanuki. Hidan used a transportation jutsu, just in time! He was next to his tent; miserably Hidan crept inside to sleep off his migraine. He wasn't sure whether to believe the little hellcat or not. Temari never gave over so easily, sometimes even sex had been like a fight. Vicious and unrelenting!

Hidan's eyes snapped open as a fist slammed into his stomach; he squinted in the bright light of the afternoon. Kakuzu came into focusing.

"Kakuzu you shit head! What the fuck are you doing here?" Hidan yelled angrily.

"You stole my money you arrogant cuss!" Kakuzu roared "and since you probably spent most of it, I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life!"

"Yeah? That might take a while fucker!" Hidan growled, punching Kakuzu in the jaw. Kakuzu wrapped his threads around the priest, making him helpless and proceeded to beat the hell out of the priest! Hours later, Kakuzu left the tent, taking back what was left of the stolen money. He had no interest in resuming a partnership with Hidan. The vile priest just wasn't worth his time. Kakuzu never looked back, for he too had decided to leave Akatsuki.

Hidan had been beaten so badly that combined with the intense heat of the harsh desert he was sick. His stomach roiled and grumbled and Hidan at this point could barely move now, though he could feel the jinchuuriki's

chakra speeding towards him like a dark consuming cloud, could feel the desert trembling. For the first time in his life, Hidan was deathly afraid.


	11. Strange Visitors Pt 2

**Chapter Eleven **

**Strange Visitors Pt. 2**

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This is the second part of Strange Visitors. It takes a few surprising twists and turns, all for your reading pleasure! Enjoy! **_

_Hidan was lying there when he felt his heart slowing down, his blood come to a stand-still, his body get cold, his breath stop and felt some sort of energy; a power that wrapped around him like strips of invisible silk. His world went dark and he wondered if he was dying after all. He could no longer feel the ground shaking underneath him, no longer sense that sandstorm of murderous energy, no longer hear Gaara's enraged snarls as he searched frantically for him._

_When he woke up again, it was in a prison cell underground, little bits of sand drifted through a barred window and Temari was standing there smirking at him. _

"_Bout time you woke up!" She hissed angrily. Even though Temari was still pretty PO'ed, she'd had time to think and the kunoichi hadn't forgotten Hidan's attempt to murder her. Even if she was, by some freak of chance immortal now. Temari had never wanted to be immortal, watching everyone grow old and die around her was SO not worth it! Hidan was actually 22 years old, which was when he became immortal. Temari was only 23, not a bad age to be immortal, but still…she sighed. She still felt affection for him. But, she smirked, might as well make him suffer a leetle teensy bit more before she busted his sorry ass outta here and they made their escape. _

_Right now though, she had to put on an act._

"_Where the fuck am I?" Hidan asked. _

"_You're in a prison cell in Sand." She said harshly, a vicious cold-blooded smile on her lovely face. "I don't know how you managed to escape my brother in the desert but it could have been a lot worse for you! I don't even think __**you **__could survive the Kazekage's Desert Funeral!" Hidan silently agreed with her, but kept his mouth shut. _

"_I thought all was forgiven." He grumbled. She bent down and grabbed his cloak through the bars, pulling him towards her. _

"_I said I would __**think about it**__ you dope!" She whispered. Hidan opened his mouth to scream at her, but was shut up by Temari's mouth crushed his against his fervently. She slammed him into the wall with one well-placed shove and left the room._

_One week later…_

"Temari." Said Kankuro, Temari was busy playing with the twins. "You've got a visitor."

Temari looked up and frowned, "Who is it?" She asked.

"Some priestess from an all woman's temple near the Land of Waves." Kankuro said suspiciously. Temari handed him the twins and picked up her fan, she still practiced with it, even though she was no longer a ninja.

There was an old woman, wrapped in a simple green cotton robe, a wreath of leaves adorned her head. She had red hair, streaked with white, bright blue eyes and she was a bit plump. She held an aura of serenity and deep peace that Temari had never felt in all her life and suddenly hungered for.

"Hello young lady, I am Yukai, High Priestess of the Temple of Life." She said, bowing respectfully towards Temari. Temari narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Yukai felt intimidated by the warrior standing in front of her.

"I'll be blunt Temari-san." The woman said after regaining her composure. "You have given birth to two incarnated immortals."

Temari blinked. "Excuse me?" She said, this was obviously news to her.

"Jashin, God of Death has been incarnated into your son-" Yukai said.

"I already know that! Get on with it!" Temari snapped at the priestess.

"I already know that! Get on with it!" Temari snapped at the priestess.

The woman trembled a bit. "-The second is Seishin, Goddess of Life incarnated into your daughter."

Temari's eyes popped open.

"Jashin and Seishin, immortal twins, Death and Life, Destruction and Creation, Chaos and Order. Neither are good or evil, they simply are. When one incarnates, the other must incarnate as well to keep the balance. The mother is granted immortality to survive the birth. Priests and priestesses have never given birth to or fathered the Immortal Twins before." She frowned.

"How the hell do you know what's been going on?" Temari asked,

"Seishin came to us during a holy ceremony. Didn't you feel the red and black energies of yin and yang coming together in your body at the moment of conception? The marks of Her immortality are on you, invisible most of the time except when you are in your mate's presence. Bring me to the Jashin priest and I'll show you proof."

Temari was shocked. There was no way this woman could have known about that! Not even Hidan had known about it! She beckoned to the woman and led her into the prison, ordering all the guards around Hidan's cell out.

Hidan glared. "Who the fuck is this?" He snarled angrily, the woman flinched under his hateful gaze before drawing herself into an unassailable place of calm.

"I would like to see you take on the form of Jashin-sama." She asked.

Hidan said flatly, "No! Not without a sacrifice!" The woman sighed when suddenly Temari felt that red hot sizzle shooting through her body. The blood red rivers appeared on her arms and Hidan too went into his transformed state.

"What the hell?" Hidan said squinting at Temari, those markings weren't Jashin's. The spirals twining around her arms, the wishbone marking on the back of her neck, the crescent moon on her head all fading to blue before becoming invisible at the same time Hidan's skeletal appearance faded.

Even Yukai was a bit surprised at the sudden transformations. _"I see." _She thought. _"My Lady Seishin has decided to show Her power here."_ She sighed and looked into Hidan's face. There was malice in those eyes. This man was not like the Jashinists of old, who killed with understanding and reverence for the balance between life and death. This man killed for the sheer pleasure of making sacrifices to his God. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest when she saw promises of her own death in his eyes. Something had happened here, she was uncertain whether this man had misunderstood the true meaning of being a High Priest of Jashin, or whether the God himself had grown bloodthirsty and passed it onto the new generation of Jashinists; few and far between though they were. She wanted to get out of his presence as fast as possible.

"Are you immortal too?" Temari asked the high priestess.

"No." She said, and handed Temari a scroll, "Jashin grants immortality to His followers, while Seishin allows Hers to die. Please if you have any questions, let me know." She told Temari after they exited the prison.

Temari was confused. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Temari asked the High Priestess.

She smiled. "Look at the yin and yang symbol. Yin's eye is white, Yang's eye is black. They are locked into a circle, each containing a bit of the other." Temari frowned and shook her head.

"You are a kunoichi are you not?" Yukai asked her. Temari grunted in assent. "In a life-and-death situation, you sometimes have to kill in order to live isn't that so?"

Temari nodded silently.

"That is a prime example of life and death in balance."

"Yeah I guess I can understand that." Said Temari thoughtfully.

"I must take my leave of you Temari-san, I have much to do at the Temple." Yukai said, before bowing and taking her leave. She had honestly never thought about it that way and as Temari thought deep into the night, she realized how much it made sense. She walked over to the crib and looked down at Usagi.

"Hey Usagi, if you really are Seishin show me." She said. Nothing. Temari snorted and was about to turn around when she saw a beautiful woman with green flowing hair, clear brown eyes and milky white skin, all with the same markings Temari had seen earlier on herself. Her silver and black wings stretched out beyond the room, and she was adorned in a green kimono. She looked over at Jashin, who was glaring angrily at her, and smiled.

"Whoa!" Said Temari backing up hastily.

"_If I really am immortal, it would be awfully suspicious for everyone else to age while I stayed the same, I have no choice now. That bastard dragged me into something I can never back out of! I can never pretend it happened! This can't be true!" _Temari thought in desperation, she grabbed her kunai and slit her own throat, coughing and gagging. She was in agony, she had slit deep enough to slice her jugular, but eventually the wound healed and she was still alive. She repressed a scream of rage, railing against the unfairness of it all! She would have to leave her home and her brothers and they were finally learning how to be a family! It just wasn't fair!

_one week later…_

Hidan had escaped, and Temari and the twins were gone with him. Kankuro was deeply suspicious.

"You don't suppose that Temari and the priest have something going on between them do you Gaara?" He asked his subdued brother. Those green eyes flashed angrily, Kankuro caught a glimpse of Shukaku.

"Don't be ridiculous! This is Temari! She'd never betray her village! She'd never betray us!" Gaara snapped hoarsely.

Kankuro sighed, "I sure hope your right little brother." But deep down inside Kankuro had a sneaking suspicion that there was something between the priest and his sister. Especially since she had resigned as a ninja. That way if she left as a civilian, she ensured she couldn't be hunted down, unless that is, she resumed activity as a ninja. Kankuro couldn't possibly begin to fathom what she and Hidan had in common. There were his good looks, but Temari wasn't shallow enough to drop everything and go on the run for a pretty boy. Not like Sakura or Ino would have in their younger days. For Gaara's sake, he would pretend that there was no chance in hell she'd leave willingly.

Hidan and Temari had fled to the house in the woods Hidan had taken. He carefully disarmed the traps he had put up, before taking Jashin in one hand and Usagi in the other and they went into the house. Temari and Hidan worked hard to clean the house, set the cribs up, reset the traps and feed the twins.

_Three hours later…_

"Hidan get your ass in here and help me change these diapers!" Temari shouted.

"Tch! That's women's work!" He said in all his macho glory.

"That's ok. I'm sure Jashin-sama will remember that his most **faithful servant** refused to take care of him while he was in his earthly incarnation." She said gleefully. Hidan's face went pale and he approached Jashin-sama, his face turning a light shade of green, as with trembling fingers he removed the soiled diaper, wiped the baby clean and hurriedly dropped it in the trash can. All while Temari laughed.

"Stop laughing woman! This isn't funny!" Hidan snarled.

"Are you kidding? This is hilarious! Aww! What's the matter Hidan? Can't a big bad ninja like you handle a dirty diaper?" Temari taunted him. Hidan's face got red in a minute. He sputtered and cussed, while continued to Temari laugh.

"Wanna come say that to my fucking face wife?" Hidan challenged, while washing his hands half a dozen times in the sink after putting the twins down for their nap. Temari always relished a good fight, plus Hidan had discovered a long time ago that it got her in the mood. She had fashioned another fan for herself and had had no trouble getting it to work for her. They rushed each other, chakra flaring and blood splattering the walls. Hidan took an ornate dagger and thrust it into her shoulder, ripping it right back out at the collar bone. Temari snarled in pain and delivered a devastating kick, nearly snapping his neck. He moved into a sweep, and kicked her legs out from under her, pinning her down, a greedy look came onto his face, but she quickly took dominance and pinned him instead. She bound him up in the chakra rope, blood spilling freely on the floor underneath his bound hands.

Hidan glowered at her. He liked to be in control not the other way around but all coherent thought flew out of his head when she removed his pants, and slipped her head down. He moaned hungrily, his hips jerked with each slow bob of her head. His breath hitching in his throat as her roughened hands fondled his nuts tenderly.

"Jashin woman! You know just how to please me!" He moaned raggedly, she let out a low throaty laugh, giving him that slit-eyed feline smile. She took the dagger out of his hand and dragged it down his smooth, chiseled chest and the flat planes of his stomach, drawing a thin line of blood. He hissed in pleasure and pain, straining against the ropes. His eyes fluttered open when she stopped looking curiously at the blood she'd drawn, his lips curved into a lazy smile as she bent her head down and licked down the crimson line. He shuddered at the feel of her hot tongue tracing sweet fire all the way down.

"Fuck yeah Temari! Don't stop!"

Temari licked her lips slowly at the coppery taste, making Hidan wild with lust at the sight. He shivered as she bent over him, her tongue coated in his blood and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, letting Hidan taste himself, her hands roamed freely over his body, scraping her nails lightly down his back, he purred and bit her throat hard.

"Ah-ahh-ahhh!" She whimpered. "C'mon girl! I want more then that! Lemme hear you roar!" He whispered in her throat making her shiver. She returned his cocky look with one of her own.

"Mm mmm mmm. You'll have to do better then that Hidan." She whispered tauntingly.

"Dammit woman! I hate it when you tease me like that!" Hidan growled. She nibbled his ear lobe, making him close his eyes, when he opened them again, he slid his tongue back and forth deep inside her, Hidan had a raging hard on now, he licked his lips, Jashin-sama! She tasted so sweet! He nibbled and nipped ever so slightly until she came on his face.

"Temari! I need to be inside you now!" He begged, she slid down on him obligingly.

"You've been a good pet. I guess I can reward you." She whispered duskily in his ear.

He was rock hard inside her and it felt so good when she slid down, placing her hands on his chest and began grinding him back and forth.

"Oh Hidan." She moaned, when he hit her sweet spot. He smirked mischievously and bucked his hips, ignoring the pain in his wrists. She gasped, throwing her head back and grinned competitively, she swiveled her hips, grinding harder, causing him to roar instead.

"That's more like it." She said. He ground against her at the same time, causing them both to groan, they begin picking up speed, Temari leaned over him and he took a plump breast in his mouth. She hissed with pleasure as his tongue swirled around her nipple. She released him at last and he pressed her flush against him, screaming her name over and over again like a mantra.

He slid out from under her, laying her down on her belly, she arched her hips as he slid into her, hooking his feet with hers to give him leverage. He lay down on top of her and the sweet sliding of him inside her, caused her to scream his name as she came, his hands interlaced with hers, salty sweat dripping from his chin, muscles clenched as he struggled for control, bodies slick and wet as he began pounding harder, she lifted her hips a little to give him a deeper angle and he hit bottom, the sensation was delicious for both of them. An almost manic look crept onto his face, and with an animal-like snarl he bit her on the back of her neck, his teeth repeatedly scoring her skin, marking her for himself. She shrieked in pain and that caused him to come inside her.

He collapsed on top of Temari, panting hard and he couldn't stop grinning because Temari was all his now and no man could take her away from him. She placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. He lay back, his hands underneath his head.


	12. Servants

**Chapter Twelve**

**Servants**

Now, if anyone would have thought that Hidan was having difficulties adjusting to being a father, they would have been surprised to learn that Hidan was doing quite well. There was only one reason for this, since the age of eleven, Hidan had devoted himself heart and soul to Jashin. Becoming a ninja was simply another way of serving Jashin, and throwing himself into Jashin's care as a mortal infant proved to be pretty easy in comparison to many of the other things he'd done in his long life. Temari of course, sometimes forgot that the twins housed Kami inside of them. She shrieked the very first time Hidan had sacrificed innocent temple monks in front of Jashin and fumed over the fact that Hidan favored Jashin and ignored Usagi.

To balance things out, Temari did divide her time between both twins, though she rarely ever had time to spend with Jashin.

The God did seem pleased by Temari's mortal motherhood devotion, even if it was shared with his sister, who had of course been incarnated with him. He had honestly tried to stop her this time. He wanted the lion's share of death and glory, but Seishin would have none of it of course. She was no pushover; she was every bit a warrior in fact, for life fought fiercest when its existence was threatened. He frowned, the last time Seishin had incarnated she had successfully blocked him from coming with her, though it had cost her her own reincarnation as both of them had died in the womb. He honestly hadn't thought her capable of it at the time and was suddenly a bit more respectful of Seishin. Not by much, but enough to not try to have her killed in or out of the womb….yet.

"Hey Temari?" Hidan asked while Temari was outside training.

"Hmm?" She said.

"Do you wanna become a fucking devotee of Jashin formally? I mean you're already devoting your time to him anyways and you're immortal so the fucking ceremony won't kill you! I could initiate you!"

Temari looked back at Hidan, he looked eager and fervent. Temari began to see red.

"Listen Hidan." She snarled coolly, slamming him up against the side of the house. "I never ever wanted to become immortal! I want to go home to my family and die like a normal human being! And outside of taking care of him until he's old enough to take care of himself, I will never EVER serve Jashin the way you do! Do you hear me?"

Kankuro was sitting in the trees observing the whole spectacle. He had tracked Temari down on a pretense of having some much needed time off. Gaara had been a bit shocked that Kankuro had asked, especially since Temari was missing. But he granted it anyways. He nodded wisely, now he understood Temari's need to leave. She had been forced into the same immortality as that crazy son of a bitch priest and rather then stay and draw suspicion and heartache to herself, she had left willingly.

"What the fuck do you mean you won't serve Jashin?! He's the greatest God in the world and you won't fucking serve him?! You filthy heathen bitch! I hope Jashin-sama strikes down your ungrateful ass as soon as he's old enough!" Hidan raved angrily.

Temari looked at him and laughed harshly. "I hope he does too you self-righteous prick! Who knows Hidan? Maybe you'll be the one to strike me down through him."

There was a wild and sad desperation in his sister's voice, one that he had never heard before, that he had only heard in Gaara's voice when they were little children. It disturbed Kankuro greatly.

It was Hidan's turn to laugh. "Baby! You have no idea how much I wish I could die!"

Kankuro flinched at the derisive, yet ill-disguised affection in the man's voice.

"Besides," Hidan continued, "Jashin-sama gave you to me, so as long as I stay alive, you'll stay alive with me."

Temari let out a very Gaara-like snarl and nearly took off Hidan's head with her wind sword.

"Nobody-not a God-not a demon-gave me to you Hidan!" Hidan just laughed at her retreating back, but she ended up missing the loving and unsure look the Jashinist gave her.

Kankuro hadn't missed it though, and was equally shocked to realize that this sicko was madly in love with Temari, whether he realized it or not.

Temari was out in the woods, when her head snapped up, her eyes watchful and body tense as she scanned the area.

"Hey Tem, it's me." Kankuro said softly. Temari whipped around, eyes narrowed, fan at the ready.

"Kankuro." She said emotionlessly, ever the proud kunoichi, eyes revealing none of her shock at seeing her brother.

"I heard the whole thing Temari." Kankuro said half-apologetically.

Temari closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath to calm her anguish.

"It's okay Temari." He said softly, holding her tightly. "So that's the real deal, that's the real Jashin?" He asked.

S he nodded, "There's more to it then that." She explained in a cold dead voice, so very much like Gaara's used to be. "Usagi houses Seishin, Goddess of Life." Her shoulders suddenly drooped and Kankuro felt the fight go out of her. Temari wanted out, wanted to die. He realized, _"Seishin I know I'm not your devotee or anything. But please, take my immortality away. Let me die." _Temari silently begged. She walked a short distance away, and in one swift motion took a kunai and cut out her throat. Kankuro held back a scream; he didn't want to alert the bastard priest to his presence. He rushed to her side and tried to stem the flowing. She pushed him away, each shove becoming feebler then the last. Finally she blacked out.

When she woke up it was night, and Temari found herself being crudely tended to by Kankuro.

"Temari? Tem? Listen to me! I have an idea." Said Kankuro still shocked that his sister had survived the fatal attack on eyes fluttered to his. "Remember that priestess that came to visit you?" She nodded weakly. "I'm gonna go there and demand to see her and maybe they can I dunno, find a way to reverse this-or something! I know it's a long shot, but it's worth a try okay. Then you can come home to Gaara and me." Temari nodded again.

It was morning when Hidan decided to go looking for Temari. He took the twins, one in each arm and followed her chakra trail through the forest. Blood caked her throat and splashed the autumn leaves in dull, rusty red, a large kunai held in her hand. Hidan far from being gleeful felt confused and uneasy. He wasn't sure how to deal with such emotions, he couldn't even begin to put a name on this strange feeling in his chest that had nagged and haunted him all night long. But he sure knew how to get her ass up! It worked without fail!

"Hey bitch!" He called scathingly, "If your trying to make an offering to Jashin your doin it all fucken wrong! Seriously! Here lemme show you!"

"Hidan, stay away from me!" Temari warned in a low chilling voice that unfortunately had no impact on her husband. Hidan put the twins down, both who were learning to walk now and Temari felt her ire grow. He grabbed his scythe and started walking towards her. Temari was up on her feet in a flash and scooped up both twins, she was still in a lot of pain, and resolved not to do this again, at least until Kankuro found a way to reverse her immortality.

"Hn! Stupid fucking heathen! Do you really wanna spend your afterlife in hell?" Hidan called after her.

"I'm already in hell Hidan! With you!" Temari shot back hatefully, again leaving Hidan feeling uneasy and confused.

Kankuro arrived at the edge of the Land of Waves; he listened to the sounds of the bustling seaside market and inhaled the fresh salty sea air. Why, he wondered, couldn't the founder of Sand have taken up residence by the sea? The marketplace was lively in the fading sunlight and he wandered around until he felt, rather then saw a deep aura of peace and serenity. He closed his eyes and followed that aura until it almost overpowered the puppet nin, who was unused to such feelings. Not even in Leaf was it so peaceful, he mused. A woman walked through the door, dressed in the same green garments as Yukai had been.

The old woman looked a bit harried to see the strange looking shinobi standing there.

"Can I help you?" She asked him, sounding scandalized.

"I'm here to see Yukai." Kankuro said.

"I'm sorry, but no men are allowed in this temple it's forbi-"

Kankuro cut her off impatiently. He knew there were no shinobi in or around this area and he had no worries about being in a fight.

"I need to see Yukai now." He repeated slowly, as though talking to a very young child. The woman looked very frightened of him.

"Look, I'm going to see Yukai either way." Said Kankuro flatly, "Either you get her for me. Or I'll go get her myself." The old woman stood up tall and proud.

"I don't see how you can do that." She said in a show of false bravado. Kankuro shrugged he swiftly formed a set of hand seals and teleported. He was a bit surprised when he was repelled back.

"Ha! We are not completely defenseless!" She said victoriously. Kankuro frowned, he would have to use a bit of creative force. He knew violence would not help him get his way, but….he smirked.

The old woman was shocked when her body moved fluidly against her will. Her mouth opened as she opened the door, allowing Kankuro to follow her at a leisurely pace. Trees flourished and manmade streams ran through the cool stone floor. Kankuro felt like a bit of an intruder as he entered the open court. It was like no temple he'd ever seen before. He ignored the shocked looks of the women, one of them running off, frightened of the shinobi.

"What's going on here?" Asked a familiar voice. "Oh Kankuro-san. How nice to see you." Said Yukai, the young woman who had run off trailing nervously behind her. "I was expecting your sister but there must be a good reason why you are here today in her stead." Kankuro released the chakra strings on his "escort." The old woman flustered and frightened backed away quickly. Kankuro bowed.

"Yukai! You know this man?" Asked the old woman, completely scandalized.

"Of course I do Tsuki. This is Kankuro, the brother of Sabaku no Temari."

The old woman, Tsuki was surprised to hear this. "My deepest apologies Kankuro-san." She said bowing deeply, but still outraged by his manipulation of her. Kankuro waved her off.

"I need to know as much as I can about Seishin and Jashin. About Temari's immortality, everything you got."

Yukai sighed, "I can tell you about Seishin and Temari-san's immortality, but you would have to travel to the temple of Jashin to learn more about him. There aren't many Jashinists left, he's not a popular deity, and I fear that his followers have taken a turn for the worst and forgotten the old ways of Jashinism."


	13. The Two Temples

**Chapter Thirteen **

**The Two Temples Pt. 1**

_Temari looked over at Hidan. He looked worried and confused. _

"_Are you ok Hidan?" She asked him. _

"_Yeah yeah I'm fucken great! Why do you ask?" He responded irritably. Temari put her hand on her hip. _

"_You're not actually concerned are you?" Hidan lifted a silver eyebrow and huffed _

"_Hell no I'm not!" But as they fell back into silence, a rare thing for her husband, she noticed the same play of emotions across his face. He reminded her so much of Gaara when he was struggling with learning how to care about others that Temari softened in spite of herself. She realized that for whatever reason, they were in this whole big mess together._

_Except for during and after sex, Hidan wasn't a touchy-feely type, which suited Temari just fine, but sometimes she felt that they could both use a little more touchy-feely-ness! She handed him Jashin and slipped her arm around his waist. Hidan eyeing her suspiciously, but deciding that this sensation wasn't all bad, he allowed it. _

_Temari was thinking, thinking to one particular conversation she and Kankuro had had before he left. _

_Flashback_

_After Temari filled Kankuro in, leaving out the more intimate moments she and Hidan had shared, Kankuro had said. _

"_Hey Temari. I gotta ask you something?" She looked at her brother, "After everything that's happened do you-do you feel anything at all for this guy?" Temari had been dreading this question ever since he'd shown up. What would Kankuro think of her is she told him the truth? What would Gaara think of her? Kankuro was a lot more perceptive then people took him for. Still she owed him the truth…and Gaara as well. "Tem?" He said hesitantly, "You know that son of a bitch loves you right?" _

_Temari took a deep breath, "I-oh-I don't know Kankuro! Most of the time I'm torn between beating the shit out of him and kissing him! And yes, I do know that he feels something for me, in his own sick, twisted little way but love? Kankuro I don't think he even knows what love really is. The only semblance of love I've ever seen from Hidan is for his God. That's the only thing he can probably ever come close too, concerning love. But does he love me? I don't think so. But I do care about him, even though I shouldn't." She let out a hysterical little laugh. _

"_Are you happy with him?" Kankuro asked her. It was a long, long time before Temari answered him. _

"_You know, in some weird way, I think I am. I kinda couldn't imagine being-" here she stopped mid-sentence and winced a little, "-married to anyone else…not even Shikamaru." Kankuro grit his teeth, truthfully he didn't want to imagine Temari married to anyone, not Shikamaru and sure as hell not Hidan! But he said nothing. _

"_You know what my bastard husband told me once?" She said after a time, smiling wistfully into the warmth of the fire. _

"_Huh?" Kankuro asked, not entirely sure he wanted to hear anything the foul-mouthed priest had to say. _

"_He said, If I'm gonna walk this world for eternity, there's no one else I'd rather have by my side then you."_

"_Huh!" Kankuro huffed, "I never woulda figured that bastard for the poetic type." Somehow the mental image of Hidan spouting out love poetry, interspersed with cusswords made Temari laugh. _

"_What?" Kankuro asked, still uncertain of his sister's sanity. "What's so funny?" _

"_Couldn't you just hear him Kankuro?" She asked, "Roses are fucking red! Violets are fucking blue! I love Jashin-sama! A helluva lot more then I love you!" She shrieked with laughter, much like she had done on their wedding night after discovering Hidan was a virgin and how unnerved he had been about it._

_Kankuro snorted. _

"_Yeah." He said, trying and failing miserably to hide his amusement, "That sounds like something he might say." Suddenly he blanched. _

"_You okay Kankuro?" She asked. _

"_Sweet Kami! That means he's my brother-in-law doesn't it!" Kankuro moaned, Temari laughed at him. _

_Flashback Over_

Kankuro waited patiently as the priestess began searching through books and scrolls.

"Ah, here we are. A long time ago, myths tell us that the whole universe was void of life. The Creator Gods began to make living beings. One Creator wanted these creatures to live forever, the other did not so after many arguments, they decided to have a child and whatever that child would do would determine whether there creations lived forever or died. But what they did not expect was for two children too be born. Seishin, Goddess of Life and Jashin God of Death. Finally the two Creators saw that to have one, they must have the other. For Life and Death are not separate but a part of the greater whole. Seishin Goddess of Life, brings forth fertility, babies, she causes the plants to grow. But she is also a fierce warrior! Not just a nurturer. For life always fights hardest when its existence is threatened Kankuro. Many of her followers myself included have denied the warrior craft of Seishin."

Kankuro nodded, he could understand that. He peered down at the book, both deities were winged, one an almost carbon copy of his nephew, the only difference was the thick white hair, instead of the golden down his nephew sported. The other was a winged woman, with long green hair. Jashin sported a three bladed scythe, Seishin a silvery sword both held a set of golden scales.

"Now what is your question about Temari's immortality?" Yukai asked.

"Temari wants her immortality removed." He explained.

"Ah. She is a wise young woman. Immortality is not a curse I would wish on anyone. I'm sorry Kankuro, there is nothing I can do about that, I've never seen Seishin bestow immortality before, that is Jashin's gift. I can advise you to go to the Temple of Death, they know more about immortality then I do. I am sorry I cannot help you or Temari further in the matter. The least I can do is direct you to the Temple of Death and provide you with supplies for your journey. It's a three day trip at least for a ninja like you; it would take two weeks for someone like me. Unfortunately, the Jashinists' there have not welcomed us for forty long years. So acting as your escort would not help you I'm afraid." She smiled sadly at Kankuro.

Kankuro watched as she called one of the younger women and gave her some curt demands after the younger girl argued. Then she took out a map, painstakingly drawing the route that Kankuro would be taking.

"Do you remember the drawing of Jashin?" She asked him, Kankuro nodded. "There are two statues of the god guarding the gateway. They are difficult to miss." The girl came back with his supplies and Yukai handed them to him. He bowed.

"Thank you Yukai-sama." He said. She nodded and he departed quickly.

After three days of running almost nonstop through thick, ancient woods he stepped cautiously through the gate and continued to follow Yukai's directions. Kankuro gaped in stupefication as he cautiously approached the temple. There was one Jashinist plunging a jagged-edge knife repeatedly into his chest, two others had taken out each other's eyeballs at the same time and were running around groping for them blindly. One was screaming and cursing while her body was separated from her head. Kankuro choked back a hysterical howl of laughter! He felt like he'd just arrived at the mental institute for religious nutcases!

He walked in cautiously, his eyes trained warily on the multiple scythes the Jashinists carried. One young man approached him. His black hair styled the same way Hidan's was. His dark gray eyes gleamed maniacally. He had the same arrogant, sadistic smile as Hidan did and that made Kankuro want to put him in his iron maiden-like puppet Kuroari.

"Lose your way you shinobi freak?" He asked sardonically. Kankuro took a deep breath and reigned in his temper.

"Actually I've come here to learn about Jashin." Said Kankuro casually, keeping his features neutral.

The man raised an eyebrow, "You've come here to become a follower?"

Kankuro frowned, "I didn't say that. I said I've come here to-"

He was cut off abruptly when the man bellied up too him and snarled,

"Listen shithead! We don't just give the secrets of this faith away! You either join or you die! But we're fucken decent-minded people aren't we?" The man asked looking around at his comrades; who snickered evilly, reminding Kankuro of a pack of starving wild dogs who'd just cornered their prey.

"Courtesy of the Temple of Death, we'll give you your last rites free of charge!" He flashed Kankuro a malicious grin and Kankuro kicked the man hard in the chest, grabbed his scythe with his chakra strings and snapped it in half, before turning and running like hell into the temple. At least thirty furious Jashinists coming after him!

He ran into a dead end and cursed angrily when he saw another Jashinist. A woman whose hair fell softly around her shoulders like a black cloud. Her deep blue eyes were almost the same color as Temari's. Kankuro had noticed that most people's scythes had either one or two blades, but this woman had three on hers. She walked up to him softly, her smile as cold as any ninja's could be.

"I heard the whole thing." She said softly, "It's been foreseen by the hidden elders that you would be coming here soon Sabaku no Kankuro. Very few Jashinists know of the hidden elders, or of the true ways of Jashin but you must prove your worth, or else they cannot accept you."

Her head snapped up, reminding Kankuro of a startled deer, who suddenly heard hounds.

"Trust me." She said and raised her scythe towards him. She took the scythe and cut her tongue. Kankuro was disturbed to find that the action turned him on. He leapt out of the way and flung a rain of shuriken down on her. They struck her and she cried in pain!

"Ah fuck that hurt!" she stamped her foot on the ground angrily and Kankuro found himself hurtling to the ground, he caught himself on his hands and swiveled, knocking the woman's feet out from under her. Her body stilled riddled with shuriken, she banged the scythe on the floor again, drawing Kankuro's eyes to a small set of three buttons, two pushed down in the now familiar upside down triangle. Kankuro had a hunch and he brought out Crow who shot out poisoned senbon at her.

She hissed angrily and staggered almost blindly, removing Crow's head from his body, splinters and senbon flying in all directions. Kankuro could hear the rabid pack of Jashinists turning the corner, the woman swayed dizzily and then she looked at him, her eyes hazy and unfocused, she steadied herself and slam! Kankuro yelped as he landed on his back, skidding hard in a passage just big enough for a man to crawl in. So he crawled, hoping desperately that no one or nothing was going to surprise him in this dark, musty tunnel that sloped down deep beneath the temple. After what seemed like hours, he suddenly crashed through another trap door; his chakra strings the only thing that saved him from falling onto one old man's lap quite literally.

The Jashinist blinked.

"Ah. You must be Sabaku no Kankuro. My acolyte told me you had arrived young man." The same black haired woman nodded silently, poisoned senbon and shuriken scattered around her feet as she pulled them out one by one.

Kankuro leapt cautiously to the ground. Suddenly the man took his scythe and pinned Kankuro against the wall, the blades drawing tiny streaks of blood, he looked deeply into Kankuro's eyes and said in a slow solemn voice.

"Forgive me for this aggression Kankuro but, we must have you word that you will never let our location slip to those radicals up above!" His voice was neither threatening nor pleading. Kankuro nodded.

"I promise." The man continued to gaze at him for several long minutes before releasing his grip on the younger man's throat.

"I believe you young man." he said relaxing, "Now how may we be of service to you?"

Temari took her fan and hit Hidan in the chest, a warning snarl on her face.

"Ouch fucker that hurt!" Hidan howled as the fan cracked his collarbone. He punched her hard in the gut, trying to knock the wind out of her, but Temari hardened her stomach and stood tall. She then leaped out of the way and slashed him with her wind sword. Hidan's yelps of pain were music to her ears.

Baki watched cautiously, they had been fighting like this for hours now. They were getting tired; their movements had drastically slowed down.

Suddenly Hidan grinned and tried to knock her feet out from under her, Temari didn't fall for it, but suddenly he came behind her and tried to slam her to the ground, Temari forced herself to land on her feet, she flipped him over her and he landed on his feet as well, but then he kicked her feet out and in two swifts movements, pinned her hands to the ground with kunai.

Baki flinched as Temari bit her lip until it was bleeding; he ripped off her skirt and panties and slid himself inside violently, setting up a harsh brutal pace.

Temari did feel pleasure but her hands ached and burned, drowning out the pleasure, she had never become as much of a sadist as Hidan had.

Baki's first impulse when he saw his former student getting raped, at least that's what it looked like to him, was to go down there and cut the priest's head off. But he had to wait, chart this area and report to the Kazekage. This whole scene made him sick to his stomach. He knew it was a risk any ninja faced to get raped, he knew that there were people in Sand who done it. But Baki felt he could never sink so low. Because of the love of his life, his old teammate had been raped to death in an enemy camp; he couldn't even comfort her as she lay dying in the cell across from his. Even though he couldn't kill the priest, he contented himself with the idea that he would castrate him with his wind sword and force him to watch while he fed the severed bits to hungry street dogs.

Hidan finished quickly, smirking as he released her. Even though Temari's hands were killing her, she managed to ball one into a fist and break Hidan's nose.

"You son of a bitch! If you ever do anything like that again I'll castrate you and make you watch as I feed it to the tigers!" She hissed angrily, and then she gasped! The jutsu fell away to reveal a Sand nin groaning and clasping his nose, blood squeezing between clamped fingers.

"You traitorous bitch!" He snarled. Baki just stared at them in shock. "I've been watching you off and on, unknown to the other hunter nin! We've been busting our asses trying to search for the Kazekage's precious big sister!" His voice was so venomous that it caused Temari to flinch. "You betrayed Sand! And for what? For Akatsuki scum like him! So did you like it when I raped you? Or is the Akatsuki the only one good enough to stick their cock into you? You haughty bitch!"

"You son of a bitch! You raped me!" Temari was standing there, blue eyes blazing dangerously, she now sensed Baki up in the trees. There was only one way to deflect the situation without making herself look like a traitor, at least to Gaara anyways. She would have to kill this little rat! And no one could blame her, if she used rape as a reason to go berserk and cut him into unrecognizable hunks of flesh!


	14. The Two Temples Pt 2

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Two Temples Pt. 2**

Temari wanted to kill him as slowly and painfully as possible, but she didn't have the leisure to do it, she grabbed a kunai and as the man turned to run she whipped out a smaller handheld fan and whoosh.

Baki leaned in closely curious to this new technique, as far as he was concerned if she couldn't kill him then he would, he had killed teammates before for committing rape! Discreetly of course.

The small, concentrated stream of chakra-infused wind was powerful, yet so finely directed that it actually tore a hole through his throat and back of his neck, severing the spinal cord close to the base of the skull. Temari was there in a second and she quickly gutted the bastard, watching silently as the piece of shit bled out on the forest floor. She crouched down, hugging her stomach and buried her head in her arms, struggling to keep from crying.

Baki left then, he knew his student well. Temari held a lot of pride and she would hate it if others saw her in a position that she considered weakness. The Kazekage had instilled that in his children a little too well. He thought grimly.

"Temari? What the fuck happened?" Hidan's voice, he was walking home, carrying the twins with him since Temari had demanded he spend time with both. His eyes flickered to the dead shinobi on the ground, neck snapped and intestines spilled out and then back to her, holes in her hands slowly healing.

Temari stood up. Part of her wanted to run into his arms and cry and be held. But the shinobi in her wanted to stand tall and walk away, besides since the jounin had placed a genjutsu to look like Hidan, she didn't want to be near him right now. The shinobi half of her won out.

"That piece of shit tricked and raped me so I killed him." Her voice was cold and flat as she turned around and walked into the small cabin, leaving Hidan and the twins there.

The Jashinist Elder listened carefully to Kankuro. "I see. I am a well-versed student of both Jashinist and Seishinist lore. In my time as a young acolyte it was crucial to understand both deities, even though we dedicate ourselves to Jashin-sama. Neither the Seishinists or Jashinists of today study under both deities. The orders of Life and Death have become imbalanced. Jashin is a deity of death, it is a vital function in the world, life forms must eat, therefore something must die in order for them to eat, and they must die in order to avoid over-populating the world. We are His Messengers of Death, the Reapers of Jashin; we seek to convert no one. In the old days it was Jashin who sought out his charges, not presumptuous misguided bastards like Hidan and his ilk! I vow by Jashin! I do not know where that whelp learned his perverted concepts of Jashinism! The only reason Hidan carries the triple scythe as we do is because of his extreme loyalty to the God and for reasons known only between Jashin-sama and Hidan, he is the God's favorite and chosen. You have questions, ask away."

Kankuro frowned, "Why was Temari chosen?" He asked.

The Priest shrugged, "That I cannot tell you, I have no idea why she would be chosen."

Kankuro looked frustrated, "Why is Jashin the only one who looks like a God and Usagi looks like a regular child?"

"Jashin was the first to be born, only the firstborn claims the right to enter the world in a deity-like state, we believe that this is because the world cannot handle the power of two fully fledged deities until it is time for them to shed their physical bodies." The Priest explained.

"Why will they shed their physical bodies?" Asked Kankuro horrified.

"To fight for dominance. In times of great famine, disease, and war Jashin has reigned supreme, in times of peace, baby booms, and abundant harvests, Seishin has reigned supreme."

Kankuro frowned, "I see. So the twins have to die in order for the Gods to shed their skin? When will this charming even take place?" He asked angrily, dreading the answer.

"No. There are two souls waiting to be rewarded to the mortal bodies for being hosts to the Gods. These _charming _events will take place at the age of seven."

"What about Temari's immortality? Will she be back to normal too?" Kankuro asked, momentarily forgetting that he was surrounded by immortals.

"I have no idea." The man said looking away quickly. Being a shinobi, Kankuro could tell that the man was lying.

"You're lying." He stated flatly, struggling to keep his cool. "If it's some big temple secret that's all you needed to say but-"

The man put out his hand to stop Kankuro's tirade. He immediately began to change form, becoming reaper-like in his appearance; ephemeral, ghostly wings seemed to sprout from his shoulders. Kankuro shuddered at the bloodlust that charged the air. It made Shukaku's bloodlust feel tame in comparison.

"I AM THE GOD OF DEATH! THE ONLY WAY TO REMOVE MY SISTER'S IMMORTALITY IS IF I POSSESS MY FAITHFUL SERVANT HIDAN AND STRIKE TEMARI DOWN THROUGH HIM! LUCKILY FOR YOUR SISTER, THE FOOL LOVES HER AND IT IS ONLY AS REWARD TO HIM THAT SHE SHALL BE SPARED. ALTHOUGH…" Here the possessed priest stopped to look at Kankuro, "FERVANT WISHES JUST MAY BE ANSWERED, IF ONE WISHES HARD ENOUGH."

_flashback_

"_What the fuck do you mean you won't serve Jashin?! He's the greatest God in the world and you won't fucking serve him?! You filthy heathen bitch! I hope Jashin-sama strikes down your ungrateful ass as soon as he's old enough!" Hidan raved angrily. _

_Temari looked at him and laughed harshly. "I hope he does too you self-righteous prick! Who knows Hidan? Maybe you'll be the one to strike me down through him." _

_flashback over_

Kankuro swallowed hard, he knew exactly what he meant. The old man collapsed, memory already fading. Having Jashin speak through him, always took a lot out of him. The woman who had led him here frowned,

"You must go now. He needs care. Go!" she stopped to pull open a lever, the floor rising and the wall opened and suddenly Kankuro found himself in the abandoned courtyard. He turned and ran as fast as he could towards his sister.

"He's gone." She said quietly.

The Jashinist Elder sighed; there was something he hadn't told Kankuro, something he would simply rather not say, even to his acolyte. When Hidan appeared on the scene, Jashin-sama had enjoyed the priest's bloodthirsty enthusiasm so much that he began to demand it of all followers, after all Gods changed too. The Jashinists' who followed the old ways had been put by the wayside; this battle was to restore the balance of death.

Temari had been quiet and subdued for days and it was beginning to drive Hidan crazy! She wouldn't let him touch her, she would hardly speak at all, all this anxiety drove Hidan crazy and the only way he could express it was by bitching at her. Hidan finally had a thought, if there were people who could get Temari out of her bad mood, it would be one of her brothers, and so it was that Hidan and Kankuro officially met on somewhat neutral grounds.

Hidan began searching high and low and fortunately for him he didn't have to go too far to find Temari's pansy-ass brother!

"I mean seriously!" He asked himself. "What kinda guy plays with dolls?"

"Excuse me?" An angry, voice came from above.

Hidan looked up in the trees, and then snorted derisively.

"I'm talking about you pansy ass! What kind of a man plays with dolls?"

Kankuro glared angrily at him. "They aren't dolls you idiot!" Kankuro retorted irritably. "They're battle puppets."

"Yeah yeah. That's what all puppeteers say." Said Hidan smugly. "Look this isn't about you and your dolls, this is about your fucking sister! MY fucking wife! She needs you dumb-ass!" He informed the puppet nin.

"What did you do to her?" Kankuro growled ready to beat the shit out of the smarmy priest.

"She was raped ok and-" Hidan suddenly found himself unable to move and Kankuro began making him take off his pants.

"Damn what the fuck are you doing? I don't swing that way dumb-ass!"

"You're going to castrate yourself you son of a-"

"Hey listen! I'm not the one who did it." Hidan replied evenly, looking Kankuro in the eye. "Talk to her yourself."

Kankuro eyed him cautiously, though he never relaxed his grip on the chakra strings, he had Hidan tell him how to get their, keeping up the pretense that he had no idea where he was going.

Temari was playing listlessly with the twins when she heard two very familiar voices bickering. One was Hidan. No surprise there. The other was-

"Oh my God! Kankuro! What is going on here?" She asked Hidan.

"I gotta talk to you Temari-alone!" He said, shooting Hidan a venomous look.

"Ok ok we'll talk and Hidan don't you dare eavesdrop!" She warned him, handing him the twins and walking with Kankuro. "Kankuro what's going on? How did you get here?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"That's not important right." Kankuro replied, "Temari! I have to know! Did that bastard rape you?!"

Temari looked at her brother like he'd grown two heads. "What?" She croaked. "No!"

Temari quickly filled him in, and Kankuro's blood began to boil. If his sister hadn't already killed him, he would have no problem killing him!

"Ok Kankuro, it's your turn so talk." She said briskly. So Kankuro filled her in about what he'd discovered.

"Did you find a way to reverse my immortality?" She asked impatiently, while scanning the area for Hidan's chakra signature to see if he was eavesdropping.

Kankuro hesitated, wondering if he should tell Temari that the only way her immortality could be broken was if a Jashin-possessed Hidan killed her. He decided to omit that part unless her life was in danger. He decided to stay for a while with Temari, she definitely needed him, even if she'd never admit to it.

**Little Kunai**

**Well, hope you enjoyed The Two Temples Pt. 2 The next chapter is gonna be a bit of filler. We all get to see how Hidan and Kankuro co-exist in the same house! Won't that be oodles of fun? **

**(Kukuku) Chapter Fifteen Uneasy Truce**


	15. Uneasy Truce

_**Chapter Fifteen **_

_**Uneasy Truce**_

_Author's Notes: _

_Yay! Now we get to see how Hidan and Kankuro manage to stay in _

_the same breathing space without mutilating each other…too badly! _

_Changed this because I finally found out where Hidan is from Village Hidden in the Steam?? _

_T__hat sounds kinky! LMAO! That sounds like a place Jiraiya would hoof it to in the name of research! Ok! Done laughing!_

"_I'm staying." Kankuro announced to Hidan. _

"_Good." The priest said smugly._

"_I'm not doing it for you! I'm doing it for her!" Kankuro countered, hating the hell out Hidan._

"_Why the hell would you be doing anything for me?" Hidan grumbled, already beginning to regret his decision._

_Kankuro snorted and there was a moment of awkward silence between the two men. "But I do NOT want to hear you and Temari having s-s-sex!" Kankuro managed to spit out, wishing suddenly that he knew a jutsu that would block the awful image that had popped unbidden into his mind._

_Hidan was seriously getting pissed off! "Well…lemme tell you a little secret puppet-boy! C'mere!" _

_In response Kankuro glared at him, folding his arms across his chest to keep from throttling Hidan._

"_Invest in some fucking earplugs!" Hidan said acidly. "Cause guess what? I fucken live here! You fucken don't and just cause your fucking here by the grace of Jashin doesn't mean I'm gonna stop having sex with Temari!" Hidan was really beginning to hate Kankuro. He was nothing but an arrogant little punk who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut._

"_Excuse me?" Kankuro growled angrily. He wondered how Temari put up with this crap?_

"_Hey! It's not my fault you've got a stick up your ass puppet-boy!" Hidan sniped, enjoying the black looks he was receiving from Temari's brother._

"_Keep talking like that and I'm gonna shove that scythe up your ass!" Kankuro warned, ready to beat the hell out of him._

_Hidan let out a harsh bark of laughter. "I'd like to see you try!" Hidan wondered how Temari put up with this little shit for all those years?_

_Temari let an exasperated sigh as she walked in. "I can't leave you alone for two seconds can I?" She said frowning at the two men. __"Great! All I need now is for Gaara to be here!" _She thought wryly. She snorted then, realizing that all of them in the same room together would be a very interesting sight. A demon-possessed Kazekage, an immortal priest of the bloodiest religion on earth, twins who were the earthly incarnations of Kami, a puppet ninja, and a rogue fan mistress. _"We're quite a family!"_ She mused as a foreign feeling of contentment washed over her.

"What are you smiling at?" Hidan wondered, noticing the soft smile on her face. She gazed at them affectionately.

"Oh nothing, nothing." She reassured both men who were now giving her puzzled looks.

"Seriously! Are all the people in your family this whacko?" Hidan asked, turning towards Kankuro.

Kankuro clenched his fists. "Oh shut up Hidan!" He growled, plopping down on the couch, he picked up one of the twins. "Wow! You're starting to walk already huh?" He asked Usagi as she stood up on wobbly legs and began cruising on the couch. Next he scooped up Jashin. "Hey buddy! Come see your uncle Kanky!"

Hidan burst into laughter! "Uncle Kanky?!" He howled incredulously.

"Unlike you, I'm man enough to take pride in that." Kankuro said, bouncing the twins up and down on his knees, while Hidan clutched his stomach, unable to speak.

"How long's it been Kankuro?" Temari asked suddenly.

"Almost a year!" Kankuro seemed just as surprised when he thought about it.

Temari did some quick mental math. "Hey! That means we get to celebrate a double birthday in two months!" she said contentedly.

After Hidan settled down, an uncomfortable silence ensued. Kankuro looked at Hidan and decided that a little recon was in order.

"So do you have any family?" Kankuro asked him.

"Hell if I know!" Said Hidan, "I'm an orphan."

Kankuro looked at the headband Hidan was sporting,

"I've never seen that kinda headband before, where ya from?"

"The land of the fucking unicorns!" Hidan growled angrily.

Temari came and sat down next to him. "Where are you from Hidan?" She asked curiously.

Hidan sighed heavily, unconsciously placing his head on Temari's shoulder. "I was from a small ninja village called Yugakure."

Kankuro shot a disturbed look at Temari who shrugged. She had lived with Gaara's blood lust for years before Shukaku had been removed, she had learned to live with Hidan's.

Kankuro frowned, he'd never of Yugakure. He'd have to check up on Hidan's story later.

"Are you through interrogating me yet _Kanky_?" Hidan asked, laughing derisively.

"Oh dear Kami! You two give me such a headache! Would you both just SHUT UP!" Temari growled at them.

Kankuro frowned at his sister's newfound behavior. Unlike him and Gaara, Temari had always been slow to anger. She had a temper make no mistake about that-but she usually expressed her wrath with cold disdain. Temari had never been a hothead. But then again, he thought shooting Hidan a significant look, this asshole went out of his way to piss people off so it wasn't that surprising really.

As the day wore on, Kankuro and Hidan's constant bickering began to wear on Temari's nerves. She plucked the twins from a mildly surprised Kankuro, thrust them at Hidan and dragged her brother outside. Hidan followed them.

"What's up Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"We're gonna spar Kankuro." Said Temari flatly, "Loser has to do the dishes-in an apron!"

Kankuro smirked at that, it was something he and Temari used to do when they were kids.

"Prepare to get your assed kicked sis!" He told her smugly, throwing an old childhood taunt.

"Hn." She said, smiling back at him coolly.

That was more like it! That was the sister he knew and loved!

"Wow." Said Hidan, "If you got your assed kicked by a girl, that would be so pathetic! Seriously!"

Both siblings turned towards him unsmilingly. Temari looked livid, but instead of her blustering anger, it was cold disdain.

"Lets make this bet more interesting." Kankuro said, Temari arched an eyebrow. "You have to battle the loser, and whoever loses that sparring match has to do the dishes while wearing an apron!"

Hidan grinned, he knew he would kick puppet-boy's ass! He hadn't forgotten how powerful his wife was, but it sure was fun pissing her off!

Kankuro brought out Crow and they began. He shot off a round of kunai from Crow's arms and Temari dodged them easily, the poisoning seeped into the bark of the tree and Kankuro had Crow go into his flying battle dance. Temari blocked a flurry of senbon with her fan, she leaped out of the way as shuriken flew out of his eyes but her eyes widened when Crow opened his mouth and shot flames.

Hissing slightly at her burned hand she disappeared into the forest and Kankuro went after her, suddenly he was grabbed by a clone hiding in the forest and thrown bodily into a tree.

Kankuro got up but there were three more clones to contend with and they wouldn't let him reestablish his control over Crow. He kicked Temari and she blocked it with her arm before disappearing in a gust of wind.

He tripped the next one and formed his chakra strings.

"Wind scythe jutsu!" Kankuro squinted his eyes as Temari's wind scythe tore at his clothes., breaking his connection. Then she lifted her fan and swung at him, they danced and dodged each others attacks. Temari's scythe ripping the leaves off the trees, Kankuro aimed a heavy punch at Temari who crossed both arms and slid back several feet on the ground.

Kankuro was trying desperately to get control when Temari bent the air currents around and sped at Kankuro, she punched him in the gut, then jumped and slammed his head into the ground. His legs caught hers and he twisted his hips, making her fall.

He cursed when he realized it was another clone, clonk! Suddenly Kankuro found himself pinned to the ground by kunai, she had used her newest technique against him and he couldn't move.

She removed the kunai and Kankuro smirked at Hidan who smirked back, they squared off against each other, Kankuro banished Crow and summoned Red Fox. The giant fox stood five feet high, nine tails thrashed around and it rattled and sniggered as it moved. Hidan ran towards Kankuro and swung his scythe, which got stuck in the red-stained wood as a tail lashed out at the priest who dodged out of the way and began punching Kankuro. Used to sparring with Kakuzu, Hidan's punches would have given Rock Lee's a run for his money, though he was nowhere near as fast in speed. He heard flame behind him and cursed angrily when he had to roll along the ground to put out the flame, the puppet in hot pursuit.

Temari was impressed, she had known that Kankuro had been building a new puppet, but it was the first time she'd seen it in action. One of the nine tails had shot balls of flame off and poison-tipped razors on the fox's claws reached out to swipe the priest.

He got up with a snarl! "Dammit! Now I'm really mad!" He shot off a phoenix flower jutsu and caught the puppet on fire. Kankuro didn't bat an eye as the third tail sprayed itself down, dousing the flames. Both men shot the kunai at each other at the same time, canceling the attack out. Suddenly Red Fox blasted him with sand and wham! He got body slammed over and over again by Red Fox.

Hidan woke up to find Temari kneeling over him, Kankuro was juggling both twins in his arms and Hidan couldn't help the grin up on his face when he realized he was getting a great view of her cleavage. Temari huffed in irritation when she followed his eyes and punched him in the face.

Hidan had been scowling non stop ever since Temari and Kankuro started dinner. Here he was in a white apron, washing dishes while his wife and brother were busy drinking sake and playing with the twins. She had prepared a special dish that was proving pretty damn difficult to get clean, on top of that he had a black eye and a fat lip and his body was sore as hell all over. Kankuro's snickering did nothing to improve his temper.

"Yeah! Laugh it up puppet boy!" He snarled as Kankuro came into the kitchen.

"Oh I am!" Said Kankuro laughing. "By the way, you need to change Jashin!"

Temari sensed Hidan's blood-lust rising with his temper and decided to intervene before they could seriously maim each other.

"Actually Kankuro, would you get Jashin changed for me?" she asked.

Kankuro shrugged, "Sure." He said and sauntered off.

The next week was torture for the three shinobi, Kankuro and Hidan fought often, sometimes resulting in serious brawls and Temari often had to use her wind jutsus just to break them apart. Plus, Temari had decided to Gaara the truth and that was just eating away at her. She was so convinced that Gaara would be hurt and furious that she began to withdraw from both men and the twins. The atmosphere had always been intense in the house but now it had risen to unbearable levels.

Temari sighed, the tension between her brother and husband was beginning to drive her crazy! She had to do something to clear the air, even if it was just for herself. The animosity between the two was so thick you could cut through it with a kunai! She picked up a bottle of nail polish and suddenly had an idea.

Hidan and Kankuro were walking in from sparring, Hidan glanced at Temari who was painting Usagi's nails a soft pink color. "What the hell Temari? She's too fucking young for nail polish! You want her to become a prostitute or something when she gets older? Seriously!"

Temari hid her grin behind a contemplative look and ignored him. Jashin began fussing and Hidan went in the room to see what was up.

"_5...4...3...2...1..."_

There was a moment of stunned silence then…"F-FUCK!" Hidan screamed. Temari smirked, blowing gently on Usagi's tiny hand as she listened to Hidan ranting incoherently. "TEMARI?! What kinda skullfuckery is this?!" He demanded from inside the twins' room.

"_Skullfuckery? Hmm. That's a new one." _Temari thought, her grin growing wider with each fresh curse.

Hidan stomped out of the room, holding a disgruntled Jashin. Hidan pointed to Jashin's hands, his face had gone red and Kankuro craned his neck to see what Hidan was pointing at. Jashin's fingernails were painted the same soft pink as Usagi's.

Temari burst into laughter as Hidan thrust Jashin into her face and the death god glared indignantly at Hidan for being treated so roughly.

"Ugh! That looks awful Tem! Take it off him." Kankuro grumbled, rolling his eyes at his sister's weirdness and struggling to contain his own laughter at Temari's little prank.

Hidan turned towards Kankuro. "You agree with me?" He asked looking stunned. "How **dare** you!"

"What?" Said Kankuro, who looked completely nonplussed.

"Besides!" Hidan continued smugly, "You have no room to talk! You wear purple make-up dude!"

Kankuro bristled angrily, "Yeah! Well you still wear nail polish!" He snapped, gesturing vehemently at Hidan's hands.

Temari began to laugh loudly. Hidan wasn't amused and Kankuro could no longer control himself, he was laughing hard too.

"Oh! You shoulda seen your face Hidan! It was priceless!" Kankuro howled.

"Well I don't think it's so fucking funny!" Hidan ground out, teeth clenched and eye twitching. "You-committed-a serious-fucking sacrilege Temari! Do you know that?" He demanded, face turning redder with each passing breath.

This only served to make Temari laugh even harder.

Hidan let out a screech of rage. "Why was I cursed with a world full of-of-FUCKING HEATHENS!!" Hidan stormed off.

"Hey asshole!" Kankuro called out cheerfully. "Where ya going?"

"To do a ritual for Temari's soul! She committed sacrilege and I have to ask for her forgiveness!"

Hidan returned, blood-stained and sore the next night. He remained silent for the next two days, refusing to speak to either of them and creating even more tension in the household.

Temari's little maneuver had backfired and she was getting sick of Hidan's cold tantrums. It was time to try something else.


	16. Of Unpleasant Truths

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Of Unpleasant Truths**

**Authoress: **

_Hey! Long time no update huh? Don't hurt me please! *cowers in corner* Anywho, I finally finished the tedious task of updating and felt a flash of inspiration! Whee! We're gonna drop in on Gaara and in honor of a fun new fic I've conceived called Merged; I'm gonna combine Gaara and Yugure into this fic a bit too. Enjoy valued readers!_

Gaara was reading the mission report, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Yugure was standing there, holding Tsuru close to her and wondering what had caused that look on her husband's face.

"So-so-she…" He snarled softly and trailed off.

Baki was tense, he had been rightfully nervous about Gaara's reaction to his sister's betrayal and he didn't think he liked that look on the Kazekage's face. Years of teaching Gaara had taught him to be alert to every single change in his moods and blatant emotions as a reaction to a stressful situation were never good.

Yugure frowned.

"What's happened?" She asked, though she had a good idea now about what was going on with her missing sister-in-law.

Baki couldn't keep from flinching.

"Temari has decided to…stay willingly with the Akatsuki member." He said delicately as Gaara practically collapsed into the chair.

Gaara was getting increasingly distressed and Yugure felt a slight spike of the Shukaku's chakra. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder to calm him. Tsuru gurgled and cooed and Gaara was brought back from his shock by the sound of his daughter and forced himself to calm down, mentally pushing back the Shukaku who began to slaver and rant about Temari's death for her betrayal.

"I'm going to wait until Kankuro comes back." He said, his calm mask back in place. "I want to hear what my brother has to say if anything at all. Temari is not to be attacked unless she is bringing _him _with her!"

Gaara grabbed the bingo book and stared hatefully at Hidan's file. He hated him more then ever for taking Temari away from them and he felt…guilty as well for hating the twins. After all, it wasn't their fault that they were conceived that way and it wasn't their fault that they had an insane murderous criminal as a father. He told himself, placing his hand to his forehead. He tried to figure out why she hadn't escaped yet. He could be holding the twins hostage. He thought, and then frowned. He had seen her protective rage in action. She would do anything to keep them safe from harm, so he knew that wasn't it at all…so he sat and thought deep into the night, but no matter what logical explanations and excuses he tried to make for his wayward sister all signs seemed to point to the one reason he didn't want to face, but he faced it anyways in the end. His sister was in love and Gaara who was more then a little selfish of his precious peoples affection didn't like it one bit!

Kankuro and Temari were talking quietly. Kankuro had decided to come clean about what would happen when Jashin and Seishin decided to duke it out. Temari looked worried. Unfortunately Hidan had been eavesdropping this time.

"What? Usagi is possessed by WHAT?!" Hidan roared.

Both siblings scowled at him. Kankuro placed himself protectively in front of his niece, eyes warning Hidan away. Even Temari seemed wary of his possible reaction and stood close radiating menace.

"Hidan." She said coldly. "Just deal with it. She's still your daughter."

"So now you're implying that I'd willingly harm my own fucking offspring? Where the fuck is the trust in this fucked up marriage?" He demanded.

Temari didn't bat an eyelash at his tirade.

Kankuro's eyelid was twitching in agitation. Hidan could try the patience of a saint!

"You thought that I trusted you completely?" She asked mockingly. "I didn't think you were that naïve Hidan."

"Yeah but don't you think you shoulda fucking told me?" He asked.

"No." She said.

Hidan at this point was so incensed at her for not telling him that he stormed into the house.

Hey Tem I'm gonna be leaving now. I gotta get back before Gaara begins to wonder…anything you want me to tell him?"

Temari shook her head decisively.

"No I'll tell him. He needs to hear it from me! Even if…" She trailed off, looking a bit frightened. After all those years she still harbored a modicum of fear for her brother's unpredictable rages.

Hidan frowned, he was eavesdropping again and he had never seen _that _look on her face before. He didn't know what to think of his wife's momentary flash of fear. He had seen her nasty temper yes, he had seen arrogance and pride and menace and content, but never fear.

She dropped her voice so low not even Hidan could here her. "Tell him we need to meet someplace neutral, he really needs to hear it from my lips and make sure nothing happens to the twins."

Kankuro flashed her an uneasy grin, "Hey I'm their uncle! Gimme some credit Temari."

"Moron!" Temari said with a snort and punched him playfully.

"Temari get your fucking ass in here! I wanna talk to you about this bullshit!"

Kankuro stared reproachfully in Hidan's direction. "Why do you stay with him? What do you see in that guy anyways?"

Temari grinned. "I don't know, love does weird things to you."

"Yeah no kidding!" He shouted. "If I stayed with him that long it would start melting my brain too!"

"SHUT UP!!" Hidan roared, unable to take Kankuro's verbal abuse.

"Ugh! You two give me such a headache." Temari complained rubbing her temples.

"I still wanna know why you didn't fucking tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to flip out." She said.

"Kinda like what you're doing right now." She said and he shut his mouth.

Kankuro was amazed.

"Jashin and Seishin always reincarnate together to keep the balance. That's what Kankuro learned at the temples." She explained.

"What temples?" Hidan demanded.

"The Temples of Life." Kankuro interrupted before Temari could continue.

She took the hint to keep quiet about the Temple of Death.

"It's been like that for years, you get one you get the other. If one dies in mortal form so does the other."

Kankuro had no idea if that last part was true or not, but he wouldn't put it past the priest to sacrifice his niece

"Yeah whatever, just pack up and get the fuck out." Hidan mumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at them both.

_Three days later_

Kankuro had just gotten home when his sister-in-law appeared to tell him he'd been summoned by the Kazekage. Together he and Yugure walked up to the Kazekage's tower and towards Gaara's office.

She shot him an anxious look before she left, shifting the two year old in her arms.

He walked into the room where Gaara was sitting in the dark.

"Kankuro." Said Gaara, sounding like the voice of death. "I believe you have something to tell me."

**Authoress:**

**Dun dun dun dun **

**dun dun dun dun dun….**

**Oh boy! It sounds like Kankuro is gonna get it! **

**Oh and I do not own Dragnet. Points to the series of duns above**


	17. And Family Reunions

**Chapter Seventeen**

**And Family Reunions**

**Authoress:**

**The title of this chapter should give you **

**a pretty good idea about what's going on. **

**Just imagine…the whole family under one roof.**

***Cackles evilly* **

Kankuro took a deep breath and walked over to his brother. "No but she does."

Gaara needed no interpretation of who _"she" _was. He knew perfectly well who Kankuro meant and he wanted an explanation from her as quickly as possible.

__

Kankuro began to walk away. But Gaara's voice stopped him.

"Kankuro. Don't ever hide something this important from me again. I could have had you arrested for treason."

Kankuro nodded and slunk out the room. Temari owed him big time.

_Two days later_

Gaara looked at Temari, she looked none the worse for wear really, though he could sense her trepidation. He was feeling anxious himself about this meeting and took a deep silent breath. For a few moments, neither spoke.

"Is it true?" He finally asked.

"Yes." She said, drawing up her inner strength and looking him in the eye.

More silence.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning." Said Gaara in a neutral tone.

So she did, she told him about Hidan's crazy plan, how she had been marked by Seishin's immortality, (though she left out the explicit details) how she never believed Hidan was telling the truth until Jashin was born, about the high priestess' visit, how she'd met both Gods and what would happen when they shed their mortal forms according to the information that Kankuro had gathered from the temples, that she realized that she truly did love Hidan, just don't ask her why and that she was bound to see this whole ordeal through to the end with the immortal. She also explained why she left.

Throughout the whole thing, Gaara remained silent mulling each fresh piece of information over in his head.

"Didn't I just get rid of you?" Hidan asked, glaring at the puppet nin.

Kankuro clapped his hand on Hidan's shoulder. "Better get used to seeing more of me-brother!"

Hidan looked thoroughly scandalized and Kankuro decided that Temari's choice in a husband might not be so bad after all. He had always wanted a brother he could torture and Hidan certainly fit the bill. That being said, he scooped up Usagi who squealed in protest

The two ninja sat in silence for a time until Hidan turned around and said. "I hate you."

Kankuro smirked at him and said, "I know."

"Well well isn't this cozy?" A female voice asked smugly. Both men jumped up.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hidan demanded scrutinizing a brunette kunoichi who was hanging bat-like from the top of his doorway holding a black-haired toddler in her arms.

"Well hello to you too!" Yugure chirped cheerfully, setting the little girl down on the floor who immediately scampered closer to get a better look at the strange white haired man on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kankuro.

Before she could answer Hidan got right up in her face and growled. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I'm Temari's sister-"

"I thought you only had one?" Hidan said.

"Yugure is my sister-in-law." Kankuro said as if he were explaining something to a young child. "The Kazekage's wife. Why are you here Yugure?" Kankuro asked, setting Usagi on the floor.

"Couldn't miss out on a family reunion now could I?" She said.

"What?" Asked both ninja incredulously.

"So you're the man who captured Temari's heart?" Said Yugure.

"Damn straight!" Hidan said. "What's it to ya?"

Yugure had a weird look on her face.

"You Suna nin are nosy. You must have been bred that way."

Much to his annoyance she laughed.

"Maybe. But maybe that means that us Taki nin are nosy too."

"What?" Hidan said.

"I'm originally from Takigakure and moved to Suna to marry the Kazekage."

"So you're a gold-digging kinda bitch?"

"No." She said, looking hotly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, if it makes you feel better then keep on telling yourself that." Hidan said smugly.

"Well by your reasoning I guess that makes you a gold-digging kinda bitch too since you married into the Kazekage's family." She snickered.

Kankuro began to laugh.

"What did you call me?" He said, grabbing her by the shirt.

She only grinned. "You heard me."

"Say that again to my face!" He growled.

When Temari had finished, he asked. "So you're going to remain with him?"

"Yes." She said. "I don't feel like I've got much of a choice."

"I want to meet him." Gaara said. That wasn't really true, he wanted to crush the man and that was without Shukaku's urging. However he would try to…well he wasn't sure. He might do it after the Gods had shed their mortal forms and had their own souls. Temari wouldn't need him then and he and Kankuro would help raise them, just as they were helping him and Yugure to raise Tsuru. The two headed off towards the house.

Gaara felt that he had had enough shocks for one day, but he quickly received another shock as soon as they stepped into the house only to see his daughter playing with Usagi, Kankuro holding Jashin and Hidan standing off with his wife who was saying…

"You're a gold digging bitch." She taunted, breaking Hidan's grip.

"Oh. Hey Tem. Hi Gaara." Said Kankuro clearing his throat nervously and placing Jashin on the floor.

Temari felt like she'd stepped into some kind of alternate dimension. She knew Kankuro would be here, but having Gaara, Tsuru and Yugure here seemed a bit bizarre.

"What's going on?" She had to ask.

"It's you!" Said Hidan, pointing at the Kazekage.

Kankuro whistled, he had to hand it to his brother-in-law. Pointing at Gaara like that took some big stones.

Gaara grit his teeth in annoyance. One because of the man's audacity two, because his wife and daughter were here. He had learned a while ago that unless it conflicted with actual orders, she pretty much did as she pleased.

As the day wore on, Gaara could not even begin to comprehend what Temari saw in this loud, brash, arrogant man! He was pushy, zealous and annoying. He was the complete opposite of his stoic, level-headed sister. The more time Gaara spent with Hidan, (he refused to acknowledge him as a brother-in-law) the more he wanted to kill him, or at least let the sand grind him down into microscopic pieces.

Kankuro and Yugure teamed up against the man and antagonized him which only made his head hurt more. Furthermore, he couldn't see what Hidan saw in his sister. This was no insult against Temari, he simply figured that Hidan would want a submissive wife, instead of an independent, tough-as-nails-kunoichi.

Then again, he had ended up with a happy-go-lucky, independent kunoichi who could handle her own reasonably well. Though he supposed he'd never had a type prior to meeting Yugure. He also supposed that Hidan, who had expected to live his life in celibacy had never had a type either. Still, he couldn't have been happier to get back to Suna and away from him.

Hidan was putting the twins to bed when Gaara took Temari aside.

"I don't know what you see in him Temari, but if he makes you happy then…" He paused for a moment, unsure how to continue.

She understood. It was more then she could have hoped for. "Thank you Gaara."

She turned towards Yugure. "What were you two fighting about?"

Yugure smirked. "He called me a gold-digging bitch, so I turned his own logic against him."

Temari rolled her eyes, leave it to her sister to find a way to push peoples' buttons.

"He may be an ass, but he is pretty cute." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Temari shook her head.

Take care Tem, see ya later." Said Kankuro.

"Man I'm glad that's over! Is your family always that exhausting?" Hidan asked as he stretched beside her on the bed.

"Oh you'll be spending a lot more time with them." Temari said with a smirk.

"Jashin preserve me." Hidan grumbled, putting his arm over his eyes.

She laughed at him and realized that in his own way, Hidan would fit in very well with her family.


	18. Contemplations

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Contemplations**

**Authoress:**

_Did I ever tell you how awesome you people are? _

_Thanks to all the people who've been reviewing since it started _

_And to all the new fans this story's been getting._

_Much love to ya!_

"What? He asked. "What are you laughing at?"

Temari closed her eyes in contentment. "You."

"Why the hell are you laughing at me?" He demanded.

"Because you have no idea how well you fit in with my family." She said.

Hidan was surprised. "Yeah?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said, laying her hand on his back she kissed him. It was gentle and firm, like the first time and Hidan responded to it with a soft sigh, he knew she liked it gentle sometimes and he supposed he could indulge her…once in a while.

From time to time, Temari wanted to know if he loved her. However she was wise enough to know that if he did, it would be a cold day in hell when those words left his lips. Hidan was far too macho and cocky to do so.

But the unguarded, tender look in his eyes though, said more then words would. She almost wanted to laugh in amusement. His emotions were always so unguarded, so open that any academy student could read him like a book.

It was so completely opposite from her own cool smirks and hidden emotions. Half the time he was out of control, not having to worry about consequences. She would have to remedy that, because the consequences would undoubtedly be dire if they were discovered publicly.

Even though neither she nor Hidan could be killed, they could be dismembered, experimented on, banished and their children would be taken away from them.

When it came down to survival in the brutal world of shinobi conduct and politics it was suicidal and she was a fool. She should have ditched him for good, raised their children on her own and continued on as a highly respected kunoichi of Sunagakure.

But her own heart had gladly turned traitor when he all but told her he loved her, when she'd had the moron pinned underneath her on the sand, hell-bent on tearing him to pieces. Love really was for fools and she was just as big a fool as any of them. But somehow, Temari couldn't bring herself to care.

He moaned lightly as she nuzzled his ear. Jashin! He loved it when she did that! Rubbing her bare toes on his leg, both of them keeping a sharp ear out for the twins. She placed her warm, calloused hand on his neck and Hidan felt…that sweet sensation, formerly reserved strictly for Jashin-sama, it was all for her though this time around because she made him feel good in so many ways.

Sexually sure, but she made him feel wanted too. Nobody, well no human being anyways, wanted him around. Not as a kid, not as a baby, not as an adult, but she did and even though Hidan didn't realize it, he needed her to ground him nearly as much as he needed Jashinism to ground him.

He gazed into those dark teal eyes, when he saw them narrow. With animal-like intensity, she put her finger to her lips and grabbed her fan. He frowned when he heard what she heard, there was an intruder here. Neither of them cared if it was just a traveler or a hunter nin, or something else entirely. They were going to be sorry for trespassing here.

Two missing nin crept outside the house, the moon bright enough to give away the slashes on their headbands and their gaunt frames and ragged clothing.

After making a sealing ward on the house to prevent most ninja from entering. Temari and Hidan both jumped down from the tree, side-by-side.

"Well what the hell is this? Look Yuji, it's a Sand ninja and her little whore."

The man named Yuji laughed while Hidan bristled with indignation.

"You're gonna regret that remark motherfucker!" He growled.

Temari on the other hand was cool as a cucumber and didn't seem bothered by the man's remark at all. Waving her fan, she sent a four foot tall tornado rocketing towards the first missing Rock nin and he slammed against the tree before the second Rock nin even realized what happened.

"Why you little bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Yuji yelled.

"I'd like to see you try." Temari responded in a bored tone as he charged her. A flick of her wrist sent the man diving to the ground, hands clawing for solid purchase as the torrents of slicing wind flew over him.

In the meantime, Hidan was fighting with the other Rock nin. "Isao behind you!" Yuji called and the man's back cracked painfully as he contorted his body to get out of the way of the big scythe.

Hidan flipped over the man's head and flung his scythe nearly catching Yuji in the gut.

Temari weaved to the left and punched him in the throat, gasping for air Isao used an elbow strike to her face, Temari moved fast enough so that she was caught in the cheek rather then the eye and kneed him in the gut. A few shuriken got her in the back, the rest making dull thuds in the tree behind her.

Hidan began racing towards the man and caught him in the arm with his blade, Hidan smirked and licked the blood off of the edge, using it to draw his sacred symbol. "You're gonna die motherfucker! Jashin will pass judgment on you and smite you for insulting his favorite priest. Temari watched out of the corner of her eye as Hidan took on the form of his cursed state, she'd become well used to it by now. Hidan began laughing and Temari had to admit she hated the madness he immersed himself in on a daily basis.

Hidan punctured himself in the torso, barely missing an organ and Isao screamed in agony, Hidan laughed, allowing the unbearable pain to send fresh waves of ecstasy through his body. Another jab in the thigh, had Isao clutching his leg and moaning on the ground pitifully.

All throughout her husband's speech, Temari noticed that he didn't stab himself in the groin, hadn't for weeks in fact. She smirked at that little observation as she bashed the other missing nin in the head several times.

Finished with her own task she undid the sealing ward on the house and went to check on the twins. Usagi was scowling at her brother and Jashin glowed with a golden aura, he seemed to be in the throes of ecstasy himself and Temari cursed herself yet again for forgetting that these were not normal children.

She suddenly realized that other then a few noises here and there, they didn't babble or try to form words like normal babies did. Temari wondered if this was one of the quirks of deity-possessed children.

Jashin flared with a celestial golden aura and she could hear Hidan laughing in the distance, signaling to her that the missing nin had been killed. The smile on the baby's face sent chills down her spine.

She had to admit; she couldn't wait until they got souls of their own, she was very curious to see what their true personalities would be like. Would they be quiet and shy like Gaara? Calm and level-headed like? Mischievous and cocky? Arrogant and crazy? She smiled, she certainly hoped not, but she'd love them anyways.

**Author's Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'm also sure quite a few of you are curious to

the twins true personalities. ^_^

Fortunately for you, I already know

what they're gonna be like,

Since I've been in the process

Of writing Pandemonium.

These stories need to be finished soon

So I can introduce you to the twins

and Gaara's daughter as Genin.

Till next chapter!

Little Kunai


	19. Fixing the Broken Circle

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Fixing the Broken Circle**

**Author's Note:**

**Warning:**

**This chapter is filled with pure fluff and**

**this story is almost done!**

***Pumps fist excitedly in the air!***

It had been a week after the rogue ninja incident and Hidan had killed one in a very painful way since he had ruined his and Temari's much needed private time that Hidan began to notice the twins' eyes getting darker. Panicking he'd demanded that Temari take them to a medic immediately.

She reassured him herself. It was, she said, completely normal for a baby's eyes to change color. Her eyes used to be ice blue until she was two years old and then they began to get darker.

It wasn't until shortly after the twins first birthday in June (Damn that had been a fucking awkward day!) That the color finally settled. They were purple! Not just any purple but a clear shade of pastel purple.

Hidan wasn't sure what to think of this. His pink eyes had caused some serious fucking grief at the orphanage when he was a kid. Names like Pinky, Albino and Bunny Boy had landed him in a lot of fist fights to defend his masculinity and here was his son, the physical reincar-fucking-nation of his God with pastel purple eyes!

But the fuck of it was, he couldn't figure out where the hell they'd gotten purple eyes from. He knew what his mother looked like because he had snuck into the office at the orphanage and found a picture that she'd wanted him to have.

This had thrown him into a rage and he had torched the office with a match and some paper that same day. He took after his mother in looks and by default so did Usagi. Maybe some of his other relatives had purple eyes? Because his wife's family sure as hell didn't!

When Temari, came in from the store she found her husband staring contemplatively at their son. She came over to see for herself when she found herself staring into a pair of eyes she never thought she'd see again.

"Yashamaru." She whispered, snapping Hidan out of his reverie.

He looked at his startled wife.

"What?" He demanded. Poking her side.

She looked grim. "My uncle Yashamaru had eyes just like that."

Well his earlier assumptions had been blown right out of the water.

She had regained her composure and walked towards the kitchen to put away groceries.

"Ok. So it's fucking bothering you. Why?" He wanted to know.

"It's complicated." She said in a brusque tone.

"That's not telling me anything." He complained, following her around the kitchen.

"It's not supposed to." She said and no matter how much Hidan whined and badgered her, she refused to say anything else about it.

There were times, when Temari had wondered what it would be like if they were a whole family. What would her parents would think of Jashin and Usagi if they were alive now? Would her mother, who Temari barely remembered these days, have been a doting grandmother? Would her father have approved of her twins?

She sighed. It didn't matter. That was all in the past and her parents weren't great parents anyways. Of course before her father had decided to seal the Shukaku in her baby brother and before her uncle had accepted the mission to assassinate him, she had seen them with the innocent trusting eyes of a child.

Well, this time it was going to be different. She would raise her children as a family, come hell, high water…or violent Gods. She thought wryly. Her lips twisted in something between an amused and a grimace.

In fact the twins have all that now. She thought. They have a father, though I wish Hidan would spend more time with Usagi anyways. She smirked when she remembered the time she had walked in only to find Hidan passed out on the couch after a hard day's cleaning, (her husband seemed to have some freakish obsession over being clean) snoring loud enough to raise the dead with a sleeping baby in each arm.

Some unknown, inner girly part of Temari had wanted to squeal at the cute picture they presented, but instead she had simply smiled. They've got me and they've got uncles and an aunt and a cousin close to their own age. It's almost like even though vital things were taken away from us, we've been given back twice over.

They had been broken and now they were whole again.

She felt so content and at peace that she went upstairs to make love to Hidan. She had no desire for his sadistic tendencies today, she thought as she caught him off guard with a kiss.

He rubbed his tongue against hers appreciatively, as they stripped off their clothes and his fingers ran down her sides, appreciating every dip and curve, every little scar that he'd given her whether it was in a violent spar or a violent love making session. It said _"You are mine." _plainer then any ring or piece of parchment ever could. He loved the feel of her soft breasts against his chest, the way the top of her foot absentmindedly rubbed his leg.

She was so beautiful! He thought as her hot hands rubbed him up and down in soothing circles, making him feel sleepy but so damn hard! She'd made a little sex addict out of him he sometimes like he was spiraling to heaven in her arms. He flinched a little under that blasphemous thought, but the feel of her hips arcing into his made it seem so right.

His hand cupped the side of her face, brushing a few spiky locks out of her eyes that were darkening with passion! Jashin it had been so long since he'd had this with her.

He teased her with the tip of his cock, sliding it in a little before retreating and she got a little wetter every time he did, then he began thrusting in a little more, though he kept it at a shallow teasing thrust.

Oh Jashin!! He loved to see her lips curving into the ooh pout, teal eyes half closed and tanned throat exposing itself to him. He bit down tenderly, making her shudder hard.

He brought her legs up rest on his broad shoulders and bent her bottom half forward a little so that when he began thrusting into her, it went deeper then before and soon her little whimpers and pants became inarticulate screams, half of it sounding like a cussword, half of it like his name.

He thrust deeper and deeper.

"Hi-H-Hidan! Oh hell yes!" She shrieked.

"That's right baby! Tell the whole damn world that you're getting the hell fucked out of you!"

He said encouragingly, feeling her insides gripping him more tightly with each deep stroke.

"Hidan! I'm gonna come!" She moaned, gripping the iron bars of the headrest with her hands and thrashing her head from side-to-side.

"Come for me Temari! Come for me!" He howled.

He was gonna come too. He could feel the unbearable pleasure, like white hot fire spiraling out of control.

"Oh fuck Temari!"

They came at the same time, Hidan released her legs and collapsed on top of her, hot and sweaty. Each enjoying the tremors of the other.

Hidan pushed his silver locks out of his face and they stopped to look at each other, lips parted, panting, limbs languid, hair plastered to their faces before they broke into a smile and fell asleep in the other's arms.

Even when the twins woke them up a little later to be fed, Hidan couldn't shake that sweet peaceful feeling in his soul. life couldn't get any better. He thought as he picked up Jashin in one arm and held Temari in the other.


	20. Where Legends Are Born

**Chapter Twenty**

**Where Legends Are Born**

_Author's Note_

_This is it people! The last chapter!_

_Pandemonium, which is the sequel of Gaara and Yugure _

_and Angel of Death is up and running for _

_Anyone who is interested in following _

_The twins adventures._

_Five years later_

Five years had passed and Hidan and Temari had been waiting tensely for the freakish event to happen. Hidan was waiting with excitement and a little bit of sadness that his holy mission would be over soon, Temari with anxiety and worry for her children.

Neither knew exactly when it would happen and even though Kankuro reassured her that the twins would definitely be alright with personalities of their own and everything, Temari wasn't sure if any of them would survive while two deities fought a battle of epic proportions right in front of them. Hidan could stick around if he wanted too, she certainly had no intentions of doing so.

Besides she was also a little unsure what to think about the twins having their own personalities since she had been so used to their silent demeanors and wondered if the deities nature would have any influence on her children at all. She wondered if they would have to learn the basics of walking, running and eating again.

It happened on a Sunday afternoon when both twins suddenly dropped in their tracks and fell into the dirt while Jashin's wings seemed to fall away, there was a strange unearthly glow all around them and the sky looked as if it had been lit on fire, the sun a huge orange disk in the sky.

The twins began pulsing with blinding white light as the Gods slipped out and their true souls slipped in.

Jashin and Seishin appeared before them, each one taller than the trees that surrounded Konoha and sneered with mutual dislike on their faces.

Temari, who had knelt down to make sure both her children were still breathing could only stare in awe at the two Gods, tensed for battle.

Than they flew at each other scythe against sword, the sound of metal sliding and clanking echoed for miles in both River Country and Wind Country. Jashin made to lop off his sister's head, who moved her sword high up to block it, before punching the God hard in the head while Hidan cheered his God on with excitement. If Temari had not seen it, she would never have believed it, Seishin fought like a savage animal, while Jashin seemed to be a more elegant fighter.

Jashin kicked high, hitting Seishin's hand and Seishin replied by snarling and ramming her sword through her brother's arm. Silvery droplets splashed down and dissipated into nothingness as soon as it hit the ground and Jashin twirled the scythe and swung it over her head, than made a feint and while she blocked too the left he moved to the right and caught her leg, yanking it right out from beneath her.

Seishin twisted her body and landed on her hands before flipping around till she was back on her feet.

The sound of their pounding feet was like thunder and their battle cries were deafening.

Jashin caught her blade and flung it hard to the left, but just because Seishin was left without her sword did not mean that she was defenseless. She tackled her twin and the two of them rolled around on the ground before she began trying to crush his throat.

Jashin caught hold of her throat and flung her off of him, before taking a deep breath and blew hard.

Seeing the strange blackness in the air, Temari took both twins inside the house and shut the door, peeking out the window as a deadly plague seemed to suddenly sicken the Goddess who turned a strange bluish purple, before she reached down into the forest and brought up a fistful of plants to her mouth, returning to her normal color.

The pestilent wind swept over the countryside and wherever it landed plague would spread throughout human settlements.

Usagi lifted her arms as if paying homage to the sun and large plants began to rise and entwine themselves around Jashin, he hacked away with his scythe and called terrible-eyed beasts and demons to surround her, howling and clawing and ripping her skin.

Seishin called other creatures to fight for her and a glimmering shield appeared just as the God blew another pestilent wind hard in her direction, this time though the vines and thorns that cut into his body began rotting and withering away at a frightening pace. A third wind caused the beasts they had summoned to die and Temari had to keep from gagging at the smell of rotting flesh.

The two Gods began ascending into the air, circling each other as they went higher and higher and then began fighting again. Seishin called upon the water to surge and crash over him and Jashin summoned lightning to his hand, watching with satisfaction as she nearly drowned while being electrocuted.

Seishin threw her sword like a javelin and struck Jashin in the heart and he in turn swung his scythe where it lodged itself just below her breasts. She grabbed him and yanked him forward, slamming her head into his and both Gods drew the other's weapon out of their bodies.

Jashin went to punch her and she blocked with both arms, shoving him hard and he hid in the shadows as day turned to night, lit only by stars. Seishin with teeth bared, slowed down her breathing and waited patiently. He leaped out of the shadows and there was a ripping sound as he tore her heart, golden and shimmering from her body. Seishin cried out and evaporated into golden mist.

Jashin cried out in victory, which suddenly turned into a snarl of pain as Seishin's fingernails grew long and plunged into his back, seeking his own heart and holding it triumphantly in her hands.

Both Gods hesitated, staring hard at the other before crushing the other's heart at the same time, their terrible snarls reverberating throughout the land. Neither deity had won, an occurrence which hadn't happened in over 10,000 years.

Temari stepped gingerly out of the house as she began clearing away the fallen animals.

Hidan stood there watching the fading light of the Gods with a strange look on his face.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked as Temari set a small fire jutsu to burn them away.

"How the hell should I know? You're the priest not me."

"You gotta admit though, that was one seriously cool battle."

"It was something." She admitted.

Spectacular, terrifying, unusual a once-in-a-lifetime-occurrence.

As long as she and her family were safe, that's all she cared about. She was not the type to get involved in a clash between Gods and as oddly privileged as she felt to have witnessed it, she hoped she never had to see anything like it again.

He hugged his wife hard, not failing to miss the fact that she lacked that strange chakra that would have kept her at his side for the rest of his days. He felt a strange lump in his throat when he realized that his girl was as mortal as the rest of them and they turned towards the house.

The twins were beginning to wake up, Jashin was the first and Temari felt a surge of affection as she stared into his shy, purple eyes.

She then turned to Usagi whose eyes were livelier and snapped with a brilliant fire in them.

She and Hidan were certainly in for an interesting experience. She thought happily as she hugged the twins.


End file.
